


(you're not alone)

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Work In Progress
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au в которой нет оборотней, скотт сидит в инвалидном кресле, а стайлз приезжает взять у него интервью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(you're not alone)

**Author's Note:**

> WIP

[Эллисон]

У нее черные волосы, еще сохранившие волны от заплетенных вчера косичек и сонный взгляд. Стайлз читает на бейджике «Эллисон» и решает, что ему будет скучно завтракать одному.

– Послушай, тут нет никого, и, судя по размеру этого города, еще долго не будет, ты не позавтракаешь со мной?

Эллисон хмурится и недоверчиво смотрит на него, но поняв, что предложение вовсе не является шуткой, кивает.

– Почему нет?

– Отлично, тогда мне двойную порцию оладий с малиновым сиропом, он же у вас есть?

Она улыбается впервые за эти долгие утренние минуты:

– Для тебя найдется.

– И кружку кофе. Что ты будешь?

– То же самое, только сироп будет клубничным, – отвечает она и уходит на кухню.

Стайлз барабанит пальцами по столу, пытаясь воспроизвести ритм, застрявший в голове за время пути в город. Он не был тут давно, так давно.

– Ты не заснул там? 

– Нет, но от пары часов сна не отказался бы.

Стайлз, не способный больше сидеть и ничего не делать, доносит обе порции оладий до стола. Он умудряется не произвести шума, так что Эллисон, – все это время стоящая спиной к стойке и ждущая пока кофе-машина, которая очевидно тоже еще не успела проснуться, сделает две порции кофе, – оборачивается и несколько секунд выглядит растерянной. 

– Эллисон? Я взял их, – Стайлз думает только о том, как не наброситься на завтрак. Но он же приличный парень и сможет выдержать подобное испытание.

Она же в ответ только качает головой, Стайлз понимает теперь, что Эллисон его одногодка. Ну, может, старше, но только на год, не больше.

– Держи, – на подносе стоят две большие кружки кофе и два соусника, сиропы в которых не отличаются по цвету.

– Отлично, но где вилки? – спрашивает Стайлз, стоит только Эллисон сесть напротив. Она устало прикладывает ладонь к лицу и уже порывается встать, когда Стайлз ее останавливает: – Нет, сиди, я принесу сам. Только скажи где?

– Меня точно уволят… Справа от кофе-машины.

Она приносит две вилки и два ножа, и Эллисон хмыкает, когда видит их наспех завернутыми в белые матерчатые салфетки.

– Приятного аппетита, – говорит Стайлз и щедро поливает оладьи соусом. Но после первого укуса понимает, что выбрал не тот соусник.

– Кажется, – Эллисон облизывает губы. – Кажется, ты перепутал.

– Ага.

– Хочешь, я могу принести другую порцию?

– Нет, все отлично, но если тебе не нравится малиновый сироп, то мы можем поменяться? Зачем заставлять вашего повара готовить еще порцию? 

Эллисон отрезает от оладьи еще часть:

– Все отлично, малиновый вполне вкусный.

Они едят и медленно просыпаются. Стайлз видит, как люди выползают из домов и уныло идут на работу или учебу, в то время как солнце уверенно поднимается над городом.

Когда с оладьями покончено, настает очередь кофе.

– Меня зовут Стайлз, кстати, а то я подумал, что знаю твое имя, а ты мое нет и это как-то…

– Привет, Стайлз, – Эллисон улыбается ему из-за кружки и делает глоток.

– Неловко, – заканчивает он и тоже делает глоток.

Через пару минут в кафе заходит второй посетитель.

– Подожди немного, и я вернусь, он всегда заказывает только кофе с собой, – шепчет Эллисон и уходит.

Стайлз разглядывает незнакомого посетителя, его темные волосы, кожаную куртку и солнцезащитные очки.

– Так что, у вас тут есть фирменные обеды? – спрашивает он, когда Эллисон подходит к столику и начинает собирать грязную посуду.

– Конечно, – она подмигивает ему и относит посуду на мойку.

– Значит, я еще заскочу, – Стайлз подходит к стойке и оставляет деньги. – Ты не знаешь, где я могу найти Скотта Маккола?

Эллисон перестает вытирать стойку от невидимой грязи.

– Зачем он тебе?

– Да я здесь вроде как по делам, хотел взять интервью.

– Сомневаюсь, что у тебя получится разговорить его.

– Эллисон, посмотри на меня, я проделал путь в девятнадцать часов и только что съел самый вкусный завтрак за весь прошедший год в компании очаровательной девушки, мне, правда, не удастся завершить свою миссию?

Она пожимает плечами, как будто все еще не уверена, но Стайлз видит легкую улыбку у нее на губах.

– Ладно, записывай адрес.

[Скотт]

Дом выглядит как старая псина, еще дышащая, но уже не способная выполнять даже элементарные трюки. Краска потрескалась так сильно, что можно различить несколько слоев под верхним. Стайлз разглядывает цвета: темно-синий, бардовый, белый.

– Только не говори мне, что ты один из тех церковных парней, желающих втянуть в свою веру еще пару сотен людей? – звучит за спиной и Стайлз резко поворачивается, едва не врезаясь в парня, сидящего в кресле-каталке. 

– Нет, да и не верю я в Бога и все прочее, – улыбается Стайлз и поправляет лямку сумки. – Я в городе по делам.

– Здесь? По делам? 

– Типа того, мне нужно сделать задание для практики – взять интервью.

Скотт (это не может быть никто другой) хмурится и откатывается чуть назад.

– У меня?

– У тебя, но я не буду сильно настаивать. Могу только надавить на жалость и повторить историю о том, как долго добирался сюда без единой минуты сна.

– И кому ты уже успел рассказать?

– Официантке в кафе, она мне и подсказала где найти тебя. Эллисон, знаешь такую?

Скотт кивает, медленно и нехотя, но кивает.

– Интервью, значит?

– Да.

В руке у Скотта появляется ингалятор и делает из него глубокий вдох.

– Ладно, раз ты был в кафе, значит, есть точно не хочешь, а чая или кофе в доме нет уже несколько дней. Садись, – Скотт указывает на темный стул, почти слившийся с крыльцом.

– Меня зовут Стайлз Стилински, можешь звать, как тебе удобно. Начнем?

– Давай уж, – подгоняет Скотт и смотрит на детей, играющих на соседнем дворе.

Стайлз достает диктофон, щелкает кнопкой и кладет его к себе на колени:

– Наше интервью будет проходить с легендарным игроком в лакросс, Скоттом Макколом, преодолевшим астму, но получившим серьезную травму, лишившую его возможности дальше продолжать свою карьеру.

Вниз по улице проезжают машины, и Стайлз внимательно смотрит на Скотта, чье лицо темнеет с каждым словом, открывающим его прошлое и настоящее.

– Я могу встать на ноги, для этого нужно будет пройти курс тяжелой физиотерапии.

– Почему ты не сделаешь этого?

Вместо ответа следует тишина, и Скотт крутит в руках ингалятор.

– Будь ты на моем месте, ты бы сделал еще одно такое усилие? Думаешь, это не отнимает вообще все силы?

– Но я не на твоем месте, Скотт, и это не я был главной звездой города за последние, сколько, двадцать лет?

– Не ты, – соглашается Скотт и улыбается, но как-то тускло. – Возможно, у меня еще не появились эти силы на продолжение борьбы.

Стайлз щелкает кнопкой и останавливает запись.

– Дело ведь не только в тебе, но и в людях вокруг. Не нужно всегда черпать все из себя самого.

Он встает со стула и убирает диктофон.

– Давай так, ты напишешь мне список продуктов, необходимых на данный момент, я все это куплю, вернусь и мы продолжим?

Взгляд у Скотта странный, почти как у Эллисон, когда та увидела, что Стайлз уже принес оладьи за стол. Этот город, вообще, больше похож на заколдованный, такой, где люди не верят в обычное чудо доброй человеческой души. А Стайлз верит и доказывает изо дня в день, что такой феномен действительно существует.

– Я не буду брать у тебя деньги, расплатишься потом, когда я приеду. По рукам?

– По рукам, – задумчиво говорит Скотт и открывает дверь в дом. – Подожди тут.

Проходит десять минут, и Стайлз разглядывает под старым белым слоем еще один – зеленый. Скотт снова появляется на крыльце, колеса его кресла немного скрипят.

– Ты знаешь хоть, где здесь торговый центр?

– Разберусь, – Стайлз убирает список, написанный косым почерком, в карман и спрыгивает со ступеней.

Он не видит немного завистливый взгляд Скотта.

– До встречи!

Ответа Стайлз не слышит, но он ему и не нужен. Кажется, Скотт вообще никуда не выбирается из своего дома-убежища.

[Лидия]

Двадцать минут занимает дорога до огромного гипермаркета. Все это время в джипе играет музыка и Стайлз с большим трудом не оставляет глаза закрытыми дольше, чем пару секунд. Ему очень хочется спать.

Даже утро пятницы, похоже, не становится ни для кого причиной чуть дольше побыть дома, так что Стайлз не единственный, кто передвигается с тележкой от ряда к ряду и выбирает продукты. Скотт заказал ему столько, что самое время начать чувствовать себя курьером.

– У него там бункер или что-то подобное, клянусь, – доверительно сообщает Стайлз помятой бумажке и кладет в тележку четыре упаковки сухих шоколадных завтраков.

Когда ему становится тяжело катить тележку, оказывается, что больше ничего по списку не нужно. 

Стайлз отвлекается и врезается своей тележкой в чужую.

– Эй, в каких облаках витаешь? – спрашивает рыжеволосая девушка, по ней видно, что завершающее «придурок» она просто не решается сказать незнакомому человеку. Это почти мило. 

– Простите, долгая дорога без сна, – он подходит чуть ближе и проверяет, насколько сильный ущерб нанес ее будущим покупкам. Вроде бы ничего не разбито. У него в тележке тоже. Не считая того, что несколько банок с горошком вылетело на пол.

Девушка все еще выглядит недовольной, но потом смотрит на покупки Стайлза и помогает ему поднять банки с пола.

– Вы, случайно, не друг Скотта? – спрашивает и выглядит почти смущенной, даже губу прикусывает, но это скорее от любопытства.

– Не совсем, но этот городок, правда, такой маленький, что все друг друга знают?

– Когда здесь было иначе? – поддевает она и делает шаг назад. – Так это значит «да»?

– Не друг, но я его знаю, – Стайлз почти не врет.

– Как и все тут, – снова повторяет она.

– А вы его подруга?

– Не совсем, я девушка его друга. Лидия.

– Стайлз.

Это неловко, он не знает, что еще можно спросить, и что нужно спросить. Мозг с каждой секундой работает все медленнее и медленнее, грозясь, еще немного, и просто вырубиться.

– Стайлз? – зовет Лидия. – Все в порядке?

– Просто устал.

– Но ты покупаешь для Скотта еду.

– Таков уговор. У меня есть тайная надежда, что когда он поест, то станет более разговорчивым и способным к нормальному диалогу.

– Вот как, – Лидия толкает свою тележку к кассам. – Сомневаюсь.

– Почему? Разве путь к сердцу мужчины не лежит через его желудок?

– Но тебе не нужен путь к его сердцу, не так ли? – ее улыбка ехидная, как у старой подруги, с которой знаком с самого детства.

– Не совсем к сердцу, ладно, твоя взяла. Дашь какой-нибудь совет?

– Нет.

– И это все?

– Прошло уже почти два года с момента аварии, и, если друзья Скотта никак не смогли расшевелить его, то и ты вряд ли добьешься успеха.

Стайлз не слышит в ее голосе даже намека на это «прости», как бывает, когда человеку указывают на ошибку, но не желают обидеть. Лидия говорит прямо, пусть немного язвительно, но, может, все дело в этом утре.

Или в самом городе.

Теперь Стайлз видит, что у нее в тележке есть несколько разных тортов и прочей еды, которой люди обычно питаются на тусовках.

– Будет праздник?

– Да, у моего парня завтра день рождения, хочу устроить небольшую вечеринку.

– Скотт приглашен? – если их разговор начался со Скотта, почему бы не продолжить эту тему.

Лидия улыбается. Эта улыбка странная, она непослушно держится на нее губах, и быстро пропадает.

– Он всегда приглашен, но никогда не приходит.

И это не удивляет Стайлза.

– Все меняется, – уверенно говорит он и подходит к кассе. Лидия занимает соседнюю, и они выкладывают свои покупки на ленты.

Монотонный писк пробиваемых продуктов убаюкивает Стайлза и он погружается в дрему.

– Сэр? – спрашивает кассирша, несколько обеспокоенная его временной отключкой.

Он расплачивается и не видит Лидии позади. 

Тележка медленно катится к выходу и Стайлза слепит утреннее солнце, пока он перекладывает покупки в джип.

– Стайлз? – зовет Лидия. Она сидит в своей машине и держит в руке солнцезащитные очки.

– Да? – он не знает, может, она скажет ему что-то важное про Скотта. Или просто скажет еще что-то. С ней приятно было поговорить даже те короткие минуты.

– Держи, – она кидает ему маленькую жестяную банку. – Колу я не люблю, но эта штука поможет тебе взбодриться.

Кофе. 

– Не засни за рулем, – говорит она. – Больницы здесь самые унылые на весь штат.

– Спасибо, – и за кофе и за предупреждение.

– Передавай Скотту привет, – она поднимает стекло и уезжает.

Ну, по крайней мере теперь у него есть кофе. И есть что рассказать Скотту.

[Скотт]

По дороге к дому Скотта Стайлз дважды теряется. Он не может перестать разглядывать окрестности – постоянное желание узнать новое никуда не делось с начальной школы. Кофе помогает проснуться опять, уже раз в восьмой за этот бесконечный день, если вести отчет с самой полуночи.

Скотта на крыльце нет, он наверняка не слышал звук подъезжающей машины, Стайлз недовольно фыркает и вытаскивает три тяжелых пакета из джипа, постаравшись припарковать его как можно ближе к дому.

– Скотт, помоги! – кричит он и звякает какими-то бутылками и банками о дерево крыльца. Стайлз приносит еще два пакета, когда Скотт оказывается на крыльце.

О да, он очень удивлен тем, что Стайлз вернулся. Тем, что Стайлз купил продукты. Тем, что Стайлз сдержал свое слово.

Скотт поднимает один пакет, – Стайлз слышит тяжелые выдохи, когда приносит еще несколько пакетов, – кладет его к себе на колени и въезжает в дом.

– О да, да так ты будешь сто лет этим заниматься, – ворчит Стайлз и заносит в дом столько покупок, насколько хватает его сил.

Они управляются в еще два захода.

Теперь, когда руки не чувствуются так, как будто их выкручивали долгие часы, Стайлз позволяет себе разглядеть дом Скотта. Ничего интересного – немного другая вариация того, что видно всем снаружи.

– И давно ты тут живешь?

– Год, как школа закончилась, – Скотт разглядывает серый, пустой дом с выражением бесконечной тоски.

Молчание тянется и тянется, повисает белыми нитками от стены к стене – настоящая паутина.

– Давай лучше разберем все это, – предлагает Стайлз и вытаскивает продукты на стол.

Он ставит молоко в холодильник, когда замечает, что тот не низкий, что было бы удобнее для Скотта, а довольно большой, с двумя дверями.

Минута или две, убирая бесконечные банки с горошком и кукурузой в нижние шкафчики, Стайлз замечает специальные костыли под локти. Пусть Скотт не занимается физиотерапией, но ведь ему надо как-то использовать все пространство дома, не говоря уже о том, как он поднимается на второй этаж. Стайлз не видел там ничего кроме ступенек.

– Сколько я должен тебе?

Стайлзу хочется стать очень вредным, каким он становился в детстве, стоило только узнать, что отец должен работать в праздники, и ответить, что Скотт ему ничего не должен. Все за счет заведения, дружище. Но это тут не сработает и сделает только хуже.

– Держи, – Стайлз протягивает ему чек. – Карточки не принимаю.

Скотт улыбается дурацкой шутке.

– Так ты, правда, журналист, но я так и не понял, почему решил приехать именно ко мне.

– Не заговаривай мне зубы и гони бабки, – рычит Стайлз и притворно зло взмахивает упаковками с помидорами, прежде чем положить их в холодильник.

– Уговорил, – Скотт уезжает в соседнюю комнату, оставляя Стайлза наедине с едой. В животе урчит.

– Вот, – он тянется вперед и кладет деньги на кухонный стол. – Тут еще за доставку.

– Отлично, будет на что переночевать, – радуется Стайлз, но не торопится забирать деньги и раскладывает продукты дальше. – Так, ты тут справишься без меня? А то я обещал Эллисон, что приду в обед. 

Скотт только дергает плечами, сам не замечая того, и тянется за полупустым пакетом.

– Конечно, ты обещал еду, я обещал разговор, можно подождать еще час.

– Ты просто спасаешь меня! – Стайлз забирает деньги и тогда вспоминает: – Тебе передавала привет Лидия.

Скотт сначала молчит, но стоит Стайлзу оказаться уже в дверях, тот кричит недовольно:

– Ты решил со всем городом познакомиться?

Это действительно забавно, – думает Стайлз и заводит машину.

[Эллисон]

– Привет, вот и я, – Стайлз хлопает входной дверью и посетители, которых всего пятеро в небольшом зале, смотрят только на него. – Или у вас не принято здороваться? – он обращается ко всем и говорит уже громче: – Не беда, я свою часть выполнил, – Стайлз садится за столик и загораживается от всех меню. 

Не хватало еще, чтобы они поняли как ему неловко.

Рядом раздается чересчур тактичное покашливание.

– О, Эллисон, вот и ты, а я тебе не заметил.

– Как жаль, зато я тебя точно увидела сразу, – она улыбается и достает из кармана блокнот и ручку. – Большой бургер без соленых огурчиков, луковые кольца и стакан колы.

– Вы действительно записываете каждый заказ в блокнот? – Стайлз всегда хотелось это спросить, и сейчас он не видит для этого препятствий. – И, эй, почему без огурчиков?

Эллисон морщит нос:

– Не люблю их, – она убирает блокнот и закладывает ручку за ухо, теперь Стайлз видит, что теперь волосы Эллисон заплетены в небрежную косичку. – Иногда, очень редко, мы не записываем заказы. К примеру, сейчас, ты ничего не заказал, так зачем записывать?

Звучит довольно убедительно и Стайлз кивает:

– Хорошо. Я добрался до Скотта, у тебя будет свободное время немного о нем поговорить?

Она оглядывает зал, один из пятерых посетителей ушел во время их разговора.

– Конечно.

Стайлз съедает половину бургера и старается вести себя прилично и не мычать от того, насколько вкусно здесь готовят. Луковые колечки тоже не остаются без внимания.

Эллисон приносит себе чашку с кофе и садится рядом.

– Как у него дела? – спрашивает сразу.

– Неплохо, – Стайлз жует бургер и снова тоже жует. – Особенно, после того, как я привез ему еды.

Эллисон выглядит удивленной. Опять. Ладно, к этому можно привыкнуть.

– Ты что сделал?

– Привез еды, – закатывает глаза Стайлз. – Давай лучше немного сменим направление, и хватит так смотреть на меня, ты бы пожелала ему голодной смерти? Можно, конечно, съездить обратно и попытаться забрать все продукты назад…

– Нет, нет, – она улыбается. – О чем именно тебе рассказать?

– Вы встречались. Как долго?

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Не подумай, что я супер-шпион или успел найти твою страничку в сети, у него дом той еще свежести, но Скотт хранит фотографии. Они не развешаны на стенах, нет, но аккуратно расставлены на нескольких столах, которые я успел заметить. Там есть ты, Лидия, и еще какой-то парень, – Стайлз делает новый укус.

– Джексон, – подсказывает Эллисон. – Погоди, Лидия? Тебе Скотт рассказал?

– Нет, мы с ней познакомились в магазине. Этот город располагает к подобным встречаем, не так ли?

– Возможно, – Эллисон держит кружку обеими руками. – Да, мы встречались. Год. После аварии он бросил меня, сказал про то, что станет только лишним грузом и не хочет делать из меня мученицу.

– И, твоих слов, конечно, не слушал.

– Как же иначе, Стайлз? – она смотрит в окно и выглядит самой печальной девушкой на свете. – Он совсем не любил кино, но в те дни говорил как шаблонный герой из нелепой драмы про подростков, – ее руки дрожат, когда Эллисон подносит их к лицу и закрывает свои глаза.

– Прости-прости, – судорожно извиняется он и тянется к ней в попытке утешить.

Эллисон отстраняется – садится чуть дальше, но быстро успокаивается. Глаза красные и немного злые, но не из-за Стайлза, а из-за Скотта.

– Все в порядке, со временем станет лучше.

– Да, – теперь ему уже не хочется есть.

Какое-то время они молчат, Эллисон несколько раз встает и убирает посуду с пустых столиков.

– Что-нибудь еще? – она снова сидит напротив и выглядит спокойней некуда.

Не плачь больше, ни один парень на свете не может выдержать слез девушки.

– Да, есть один вопрос. Но больше не про вас со Скоттом, – он говорит «вас», хотя их общее уже давно закончилось из-за глупости Скотта. – Тот… Тот, кто сбил его, он живет в этом городе?

– Дерек Хейл? Да, он из семьи основателей.

И какой же из тебя журналист, Стайлз, раз ты заранее не узнал всех необходимых подробностей? – зло задает себе вопрос.

– Тебе нужен и его адрес?

– Что? Нет, пожалуй, еще слишком рано, – он неловко улыбается. – Сегодня у тебя смена целый день?

– Пожалуйста, постарайся уберечь меня от приглашения на свидание, – вздыхает она.

– Нет! Но мне нужно будет где-то поужинать.

Один-один.

– Только не жди еще одного такого же бургера.

[Скотт]

По дороге обратно Стайлз медленно едет по городу – постоянно останавливается перед пешеходными переходами и смотрит на веселых школьников, беззаботно идущих с занятий. Когда-то и он был таким же, спешил домой, туда, где была мама, чуть реже, отец, который, если не встречал сына днем, то обязательно приходил после смены вечером. Вымотанный, хмурый, но даже это не мешало ему уделять Стайлзу должное внимание.

Потом мать Стайлза сбила машина. Водитель не был пьян, не был под кайфом. Он был очень уставшим, и ехал домой к семье.

Три долгих гудка заставляют Стайлза очнуться. Он взмахивает рукой, показывая, что все слышит, видит и сейчас поедет.

Скотта опять нет на крыльце. Наверное, он до приезда Стайлза вообще туда не высовывался, и все время проводил в доме.

Фантазия рисует Стайлзу задний двор дома, где Скотт, отгороженный высоким забором от посторонних глаз, пытается встать на ноги с помощью костылей. Нет, слишком радужно.

Входная дверь не хлопает, стоит только придержать ее рукой. Стайлз шагает по старому ковру, прикрывающему пол. Судя по цвету ворса, ему уже пора на помойку. Почему Скотт, которому лет не больше чем Стайлзу, пусть и живет затворником, но помимо этого лишает себя даже элементарных радостей? Это прибавляет сил? Вряд ли.

Все так же тихо Стайлз идет на кухню. Один раз едва не сбивает с узкого столика пустую и пыльную вазу. Он вовремя подхватывает ее и ставит на место.

До самого последнего момента Стайлз не задает себе главного вопрос: почему он крадется?

Но стоит ему зайти на кухню и увидеть Скотта, стоящего на ногах, опирающегося на костыль уже трясущейся от тяжести рукой, а второй пытающегося достать с полки пакет с кофе, все сразу становится на свои места.

– Я вернулся, – без малейшего волнения говорит Стайлз.

Скотт даже не оборачивается, рука мгновенно теряет свою опору и он падает. Не на пол, что хорошо, а в кресло, которое, естественно, все время стояло рядом.

– Мог бы сказать об этом сразу!

– И не увидеть этого зрелища? – чуть более язвительно, чем нужно, задает вопрос Стайлз. – Я бы не отказался повторить, знаешь ли.

Он подходит к Скотту и отставляет костыли в сторону, стараясь не замечать тени злости на лице Скотта.

– Кофе?

– Да.

Стайлз достает упаковку и пересыпает темные гранулы в пустую банку. Оставшийся кофе спустя минуту снова стоит на полке. Теперь Скотту, только если он не злоупотребляет напитком, придется повторить свой маленький подвиг через месяц, в хорошем случае, или даже через три недели.

– Эллисон спрашивала про тебя.

– Что именно? – в это время Стайлз наливает воду в чайник и не видит, что Скотт подается вперед, желая как можно скорее услышать ответ.

– По мелочи, не начал ли ты ходить и не появилась ли у тебя новая девушка. А ты сам как думаешь?

Это действует – переключает Скотта со злости на стыд и растерянность. Уже лучше, намного лучше, чем в самом начале этого бесконечного и мутного дня.

– Она волнуется о тебе. Лидия и ее парень тоже. Думаю, что не только они, но это все люди, знающие тебя, с кем успел познакомиться я.

– Ты здесь всего несколько часов.

– Что, не рад моей коммуникабельности? Я ведь журналист, не забывай.

Вода кипит все громче, чайник разрывается недовольными стонами. Ведь дом такой, наверняка – ночью он оживает и скрипит несмазанными петлями, стучит невидимыми шагами по ступеням; не дает спать.

– Кофе-кофе, – стучит ложкой по кружкам и смотрит на Скотта: – Ты хоть что-нибудь ел?

– Некогда было.

– Намек понят, – Стайлз салютует ему ложкой, которую бросает Скотту, а тот ловит ее точным движением. Настоящий игрок все еще не потерявший сноровки. Тем временем Стайлз уже стоит у открытого холодильника. – Это будет поздний обед, но ничего, отцу нравится, как я готовлю.

– Слишком добрый самаритянин, – Скотт кладет ложку на стол и переставляет костыли в угол.

– А ты из тех, кто от добра добра не ищет, не так ли? Можешь не отвечать, – Стайлз снимает толстовку и откладывает ее в сторону вместе с сумкой. – Обещаю, во время еды, я не буду включать микрофон.

Может быть, это обещание смешит Скотта, а может, дело в нелепой майке Стайлза.

Никакой разницы все равно нет.

[Айзек]

– Я сотню раз говорил, что мне не нужна ваша помощь! – от крика Скотта Стайлз просыпается.

У него ноет шея, и головная боль уже успела подобраться к самым вискам. Что происходит?

– Ты же ее сын или успел забыть это за прошедший год? – этот голос Стайлзу незнаком.

Он аккуратно встает с дивана и подходит к окну – Скотт и еще один парень разговаривают на крыльце.

– Да мне разве кто-нибудь дает забыть? Достали ваши рейды раз в неделю, – Стайлз прислоняется лбом к пыльному стеклу и видит высокого кудрявого парня. На нем форма медбрата.

Очередное видение из чужого прошлого, но Стайлз продолжает слушать и смотреть.

Краем глаза замечает колени Скотта и сжатые в кулаки руки, которыми тот опирается на подлокотники своего кресла.

– Тебе в той аварии еще и мозги повредило, я давно убедился, – цокает парень и делает шаг назад – оказывается на ступеньку ниже. – Почему ты постоянно отказываешься от помощи?

– Потому что мне предлагают ее насильно? Или я просто не хочу ничего с этим делать? Ты же сообразительный, вот и придумай ответ самостоятельно.

– Так и просидишь до конца жизни в этом кресле и доме? Это не Тибет, а ты не монах.

– Айзек, – Скотт выплевывает имя. – Не тебе указывать, как мне жить.

– Но ведь никто мне не мешает, – он выглядит довольным, но что-то в лице Айзека Стайлза задевает, не дает вниманию переключиться на Скотта, которого теперь видно нормально. – Не так ли? Ты ведь открываешь дверь перед каждым из нас, не впускаешь в дом, но и не отказываешься от возможности в очередной раз постучать себе в грудь кулаком с криками о том, что тебе никто не нужен.

– Вали отсюда.

Айзек пожимает плечами и медленно разворачивается. Скотт хлопает дверью и Стайлз слышит скрип досок, пока кресло быстро движется в сторону кухни. Дальше стучит еще одна дверь, раздается хриплый стон ржавых петель и все затихает.

Стайлз не теряет времени даром и выходит через переднюю дверь, он очень, очень хочет догнать этого Айзека.

– Эй, постой, – Стайлз бежит вперед изо всех сил.

Кто бы мог подумать, что парень с такими длинными ногами даже при неторопливом шаге все равно успеет оказаться достаточно далеко.

Айзек оборачивается и теперь Стайлз может разглядеть его голубые глаза.

– Ты ведь Айзек? 

– Угадал, – он раскачивается с мысков на пятки и разглядывает Стайлза. – А ты? Трубочисты давно не в моде.

– Что? – Айзек молча показывает на свой лоб и Стайлз понимает, что вымазался в пыли. 

– Ах, это, да, бывает. Меня зовут Стайлз Стилински и я в этом городе из-за Скотта.

– Если ты пытаешься заставить его начать физиотерапию, то…

– Это бесполезно, – заканчивает Стайлз и неловко чешет шею.

Айзек цепляется взглядом за Стайлза – что-то не так.

– Ты его друг? Я, так точно нет, приехал к вам написать про Скотта статью.

– Про Скотта? – ухмыляется Айзек, у него выходит как-то почти беспомощно. – Ты опоздал года на два.

– Или, наоборот, выбрал самое подходящее время. Ты и его мать, вы, как я понял из разговора, уже год пытаетесь заставить его начать что-то делать.

Айзек кивает утвердительно, и добавляет:

– Но не только мы. Его бывшая девушка первый год, пусть этот засранец и бросил ее, все равно не оставляла попыток помочь Скотту. Лидия и Джексон, есть и другие ребята, но они знают Скотта не так долго, как знаем мы. Хотя, похоже, мы больше напоминаем на стадо баранов, которые бьются в замурованную дверь, готовые расшибить свои тупые головы в попытках пробиться вперед.

Вот так сравнение, Стайлз чувствует легкую боль между ребер. Ответ приходит сам собой:

– Считай, что у вас одним бараном больше.

– Ты просто потратишь здесь свое время. Получай интервью и возвращайся обратно – этот город превратился в какое-то болото.

С этими словами Айзек достает телефон и смотрит на время.

– Итак, от моего перерыва осталось двадцать минут и мне пора.

– Я могу подвезти.

Теперь Айзек улыбается, и эта улыбка заставляет Стайлза улыбнуться в ответ. Она искренняя.

– Спасибо за предложение, но до больницы здесь совсем недалеко, тем более, что Скотт уж заметил тебя, – он кивает в сторону дома Маккола, где на крыльце Стайлз видит самого Скотта.

О нет.

– Черт, – стонет Стайлз: – Ладно, не буду больше тебя задерживать.

– Удачи.

– Да уж, удачи, – бурчит себе под нос Стайлз и наконец, вытирает лоб, Айзек смотрит на него в последний раз и разворачивается, уходя.

Не успевает Стайлз подойти к ступеням, как Скотт возвращается в дом, дверь остается открытой.

Стайлз не находит ничего лучшего, чем заходя следом крикнуть достаточно громко:

– Это не считается за измену, мы ведь все еще остались друзьями, Скотт?

Но ответ Стайлзу известен и без того.

Просто Скотт ведет себя как маленький ребенок.

[Эллисон]

– Ты, опять!

– Не пытайся сделать вид, что не рада меня видеть, – Стайлз устало кидает сумку на диванчик и садится рядом. 

Больших сил ему стоит не разлечься прямо тут и заснуть.

– У тебя глаза закрываются, но я не буду предлагать кофе.

– Тогда предложи мне ужин и фруктовый чай.

– Пюре и свиные отбивные, – Эллисон продолжает протирать столики.

– Согласен, – Стайлз потягивается так сильно, что едва не давится зевком.

Следующие двадцать минут Эллисон занимается остальными посетителями, которые постепенно уходят из кафе в теплый пятничный вечер. Стайлз почти засыпает – складывает руки на столе и утыкается в них лбом. Колокольчик у входной двери коротко звенит и Стайлз снова видит утреннего посетителя – на нем все еще кожаная куртка, но очки больше не закрывают глаз.

– Как обычно, – он говорит тихо, но никакой музыки в кафе не играет, так что Стайлз все прекрасно слышит. В ответ Эллисон кивает и даже не пытается дежурно улыбнуться – включает кофеварку.

Хмурые люди в хмуром городе, который освещает только солнце, и то, делает это явно с неохотой.

Стайлз следит за тем, как Эллисон дает этому парню два больших стаканчика кофе с собой и, дождавшись своего горячего ужина, задает вопрос:

– Он питается только кофе?

– Лучше ешь. Я скоро освобожусь.

Проходит минут десять, со всех столиков пропадают солонки, перечницы и салфетки. Кроме Стайлза в зале остается только одна старушка. Она с тяжелыми вздохами занята чтением потрепанной книги и поеданием пирога.

Эллисон садится рядом – Стайлз делает первый глоток чая и обжигает язык.

– Все в порядке?

– Да, просто странно видеть тебя… – он замолкает и пытается придумать окончание фразы.

– Видеть меня не в форме? – делает догадку Эллисон.

Но это совершенно не то.

– Нет, странно видеть тебя такой яркой.

Весь день под светло-розовой формой пряталось черное платье в красную крапинку. Стайлз присматривается и видит, что это птицы.

– Пей свой чай дальше, – она смеется, но Стайлз замечает легкий румянец на щеках Эллисон.

Колокольчик снова звенит, и они остаются в зале одни.

– Получается, он не выгнал тебя?

– Странно, да? – хмыкает Стайлз и смотрит на свое отражение в чае. – Мама говорила, что я легко нахожу контакт с людьми.

– И поэтому ты решил стать журналистом?

– Нет. Мне всегда было интересно то, как живут другие люди. 

– Что скажешь про Скотта и его жизнь?

– Ничего нового для тебя, – Стайлз увиливает от ответа, он не хочет повторения дневного разговора. Точнее, не хочет снова увидеть слезы Эллисон. – Ему нужна встряска. Вы дали ему достаточно спокойствия, и в какой-то момент оно из лекарства превратилось в яд.

Эллисон только кивает, она выглядит уставшей и немного растерянной.

– Но если я устрою эту встряску, то должного эффекта она не произведет.

С кухни доносится шум и негромкое бормотание. Потом дверь в зал открывается и Стайлз видит мужчину средних лет с очень красным носом.

– Детка, ты закроешь сама?

– Да, – улыбается Эллисон. – Хорошего вечера, Арнольд! – тихим шепотом она говорит уже Стайлзу: – Он задержался из-за твоего ужина.

– О, – удивляется Стайлз и пристает со своего места: – Спасибо, сэр, за отбивные, было потрясающе вкусно.

В ответ Арнольд только тихо смеется и отвечает громко, так, что голос мягкими раскатами разносится по пустому залу:

– Растущему организму всегда самое лучше! На здоровье, сынок.

Он кивает им и, открывая дверь другой рукой, придерживает колокольчик – выходит на улицу бесшумно.

– Ваш город такой странный, – Стайлз допивает чай и понимает, что совершенно вымотался. Он хочет лечь сейчас же и проспать целый день. Или даже два. – Вы сами и не замечаете…

– Давай вернемся к Скотту, – Эллисон чуть придвигается, и теперь Стайлз видит ее огромные зрачки. – Какие у тебя идеи?

– У меня есть отличная идея, и она включает в себя одеяло, две подушки и отсутствие людей вокруг.

– Сосредоточься, – строго говорит Эллисон и уносит посуду. 

Она возвращается уже с сумкой на плече и делает Стайлзу знак вставать.

– А счет?

– Если ты, наконец продолжишь рассказывать свой, не сомневаюсь, гениальный план про то, как поставить Скотта на ноги, то этот ужин в подарок.

– Соблазнительно, но нет, – Стайлз достает деньги и кладет их на стойку у кассы. Эллисон, закатывая глаза, открывает кассу. – Сдачу оставь себе на чай.

– Оставайся в городе и очень скоро я стану самой богатой официанткой, – горько усмехается она и толкает Стайлза в спину.

– Не думай, что оплата счета отменяет рассказ плана, – он зевает на последнем слове и старается держать глаза открытыми. – Но, пожалуйста, смилуйся и разреши мне сначала поспать.

Замок в двери щелкает и Эллисон смотрит по сторонам.

– В двух кварталах отсюда есть мотель.

– Отлично, – устало улыбается Стайлз и снова зевает. Такими темпами он заснет по дороге.

– Жду тебя завтра и постарайся не забыть ничего важного к утру.

– Тебе не стоит сомневаться.

Эллисон кивает, в глазах у нее плещется надежда, или, может, это просто блики от фонарей.

[Айзек]

Утром Стайлз просыпается рано, смотрит на часы и стонет в подушку. Еще даже семи нет, но он уже не чувствует никакой усталости и совсем не хочет спать дальше.

Он решает занять себя хоть чем-то: принимает прохладный душ и чистит зубы, стараясь не вглядываться в собственное отражение – на щеке еще долго будет оставаться розовый след от подушки.

Стайлз закрывает за собой дверь номера и вдыхает прохладный утренний воздух. В запасе есть около часа и его можно потратить на изучение города.

Музыка в джипе играет тихо, не перекрывая собой мысли, пока еще медленно двигающиеся в голове.

Больница, – Стайлз приходит в себя у больницы. Одинокая машина скорой помощи стоит недалеко от главного входа, а возле здания никого нет. Никого, кроме одного, уже знакомого Стайлзу человека.

– Тяжелая смена? – он садится на скамейку.

– Они никогда не бывают легкими, – устало признается Айзек и упирается локтями в колени – похоже, что он, как и Стайлз вчера, может заснуть в любой момент.

– Знакомая фраза, часто слышал это от одной медсестры, – из больницы выходит темноволосая женщина. Волосы собраны в высокий пучок, в руках сумка и кружка с кофе. Она махает Айзеку, прощаясь, и тот кивает в ответ. – Как на счет кофе?

– Было бы неплохо, но я не хочу вставать, – Айзек морщится. – Запах, этот больничный запах, знаешь, так не пахнет нигде больше.

– И он впитывается в кожу, – да, Стайлз знает не понаслышке. – Я схожу.

Айзек ничего не отвечает и продолжает смотреть себе под ноги.

Когда Стайлз приносит им по два средних стаканчика с горячим и ароматным кофе, Айзек оживает.

– Это ведь не из автомата.

– Смотри, а ты неплохо соображаешь для такого раннего утра. Если вежливо попросить, то тебе нальют хорошего кофе. Если попросить очень вежливо, то можно получить двойную порцию.

– Невероятно, – фыркает Айзек и делает первый глоток. – Почему ты все еще в городе?

– Я никуда не тороплюсь.

– Как и все здесь.

Солнце появляется как раз тогда, когда от кофе ничего не остается.

– Спасибо, – говорит Айзек и смотрит на Стайлза.

У него под глазами темные круги, особенно сильно выделяющиеся на бледной коже. Руки Айзека слегка дрожат.

– Все в порядке. Смотри, – Стайлз достает телефон. – Тебе осталось всего полчаса до конца этой смены.

– При хорошем раскладе, – соглашается Айзек. – Так какие планы на сегодняшний день?

– Позавтракать, а потом опять поехать к Скотту, – на череп давит что-то, как бывает, когда важная мысль, сколько ее ни лови, ускользает. – И меня пригласили… Лидия, ты знаешь Лидию? Она подруга Скотта.

– Она пригласила тебя на вечеринку?

– Да, сказала, что будет рада увидеть Скотта.

– Он об этом знает?

– Пока что нет.

– Ты сам-то понимаешь, что из этого не выйдет ничего хорошего?

– Возможно, но надежда умирает последней, – он подмигивает Айзеку, но ответной реакции не следует.

– Ты ничего не знаешь, Стайлз.

– Эй, я не Джон Сноу, а ты не рыжая девушка.

На эту шутку Айзек реагирует – улыбается и трясет головой.

– Забавно, – и улыбка сразу же пропадает, Стайлз видит перед собой очень серьезного Айзека. – Но поверь мне, попробуй только предложить Скотту появиться на вечеринке и больше не жди, что он пустит тебя в дом. Кстати, я все еще не могу поверить, что ты был там, хотя это не относится к делу.

– Как посмотреть. Эллисон уже на моей стороне.

Вопроса о том, когда Стайлз успел познакомиться с бывшей девушкой Скотта, не следует. Айзек спрашивает совершенно другое:

– И что это за сторона, чем она хороша?

– Тем, что я могу верить не только за себя самого. 

– Айзек, куда ты пропал? – кричит одна из медсестер, она стоит у входной двери и выглядит очень недовольной.

– Каждый раз, – шепчет себе под нос Айзек и выглядит в этот момент еще более уставшим, чем полчаса назад. Он обращается к Стайлзу: – Я запомню твою фразу.

Стайлз сомневается, что Айзек вообще хоть что-нибудь в своей жизни забывал.

– Стой, – Стайлз окликает Айзека: – А тебя пригласили на вечеринку?

– Да, но не уверен, что смогу там появиться, – он показывает на свою форму, как бы говоря «я лучше отосплюсь дома».

– Ладно, желаю удачи.

– Не помешает, – Айзек убегает в больницу, оставляя Стайлза с двумя пустыми стаканчиками на скамейке.

[Эллисон]

– Доброе утро! – Стайлз открывает входную дверь и вдыхает запах, доносящийся с кухни.

– Доброе, – Эллисон кивает на один из столиков и Стайлз садится туда. – Кофе, чай, сок?

– Так, кофе я сегодня уже пил, так что выбираю сок.

– Ты давно встал? А то выглядишь так, как будто и не спал совсем.

– Какие комплименты с утра пораньше, – морщится Стайлз и достает из сумки телефон. 

Никаких новых сообщений и звонков. Он отправляет отцу смс и снова переключает внимание на Эллисон:

– Замечу, что сегодня ты просто великолепна.

Эллисон охает и притворно обмахивает лицо стопкой меню, которые раскладывает на столах.

– Сегодня ты выберешь завтрак сам или эта честь снова перепадет мне?

– Тебе, конечно, а кому же еще, я больше не вижу тут никого.

– Ну, на кухне есть Арнольд.

– И что он может мне предложить?

– Дай-ка подумать, – она принюхивается и Стайлз не может сдержать довольной улыбки. – Это будет яичница с беконом.

– Забавная мордочка прилагается? – Эллисон только закатывает глаза и уходит на кухню.

В кафе заходит тот парень, которого про себя Стайлз мгновенно успевает назвать Мистером Кофеиновым Маньяком, но, потом соображает, что это слишком жестоко. Вдруг, кому-то в этом городе необходимо всегда быть на чеку, днем или ночью, только вот на копа этот молчаливый посетитель не похож.

Он быстрым взглядом обводит пустой зал, как будто бы не замечая одинокого и скучающего за столиком Стайлза, а потом кладет палец на небольшой звонок и коротко нажимает на него три раза.

С кухни доносится крик Эллисон:

– Секунду!

Она появляется и кивает, давая понять, что знает заказ и включает кофеварку, позволяя ей довольно загудеть.

Парень о чем-то спрашивает Эллисон и в ответ получает извиняющуюся улыбку.

Пара минут, и в зале снова только Стайлз.

– И это каждый раз только кофе?

– Что тебя удивляет? Разве не это зовется силой привычки.

– Это не силы привычки, а скорее доза для наркомана. Никогда не предлагала ему чай?

– Нет, – отвечает Эллисон и выглядит при этом заинтересованной. Стайлз подсказал ей идею для завтрашнего дня.

Отлично.

– Где мой завтрак?

– Точно, твой завтрак!

На тарелке, поверх трех жареных яиц, хрустящим беконом выложено улыбающееся лицо.

– О, выглядит аппетитно.

– Тогда ешь, пока не остыло, – Эллисон ставит рядом стакан с яблочным соком.

– Почему не апельсиновый?

Она только пожимает плечами и делает себе чай, терпеливо дожидаясь пока Стайлз не закончит с завтраком.

– Так что, за ночь не забыл ничего?

– Неужели я настолько плохо выгляжу? – вздыхает Стайлз и допивает сок. – На самом деле плана как такового нет, но есть несколько вопросов, чтобы его наметить.

– Слушаю.

– Как давно ты видела Скотта в последний раз? Поддерживаешь ли ты контакт с его матерью?

– Полгода назад, кажется. Сначала я приходила каждую неделю, но потом он просто перестал открывать дверь, – ей требуется некоторое время, чтобы продолжить говорить: – Да, мы общаемся, но не так, как раньше.

– Теперь нет связующего звена, да? – Стайлзу это напоминает жалкие попытки поддерживать контакт с одной из маминых сестер, но для нее даже кровная связь была недостаточно сильной, чтобы пытаться оставаться на связи со своим племянником. Став старше Стайлз понял, что причина в смерти матери – может, он слишком сильно напоминал ее, или дело было в чем-то еще. Но зла на тетю он не держал, и его отец тоже.

– Да, правильно.

Стакан скользит по столу из одной руки в другую, Стайлз раздумывает.

– А сколько всего у него друзей? Не считая тебя и Айзека.

– Айзек? – смеется Эллисон. – Они не друзья, знакомые, не более того.

– Но он ведь приходит к Скотту.

– Если ты слышал их разговор, то понял бы, что Айзек приходит не из-за нас всех, он приходит ради Мелиссы.

– Так зовут мать Скотта?

Эллисно кивает.

– Друзей не так много. Я, Лидия, Джексон, Эрика и Бойд.

– Но твои слова про Айзека… Нет, все равно, не вяжется, – хмурясь, Стайлз вспоминает вчерашний день, с трудом, но все-таки преодолевает барьер из тумана усталости, который окутывал его весь прошедший день. – Он говорил не только за себя. Понимаю, что так Мелиссе проще, когда не она приходит просить, а кто-то делает это за нее и получает отказ, но Айзек...

– Ты пытаешься увидеть что-то важное для себя там, где этого совсем нет, – этими словами Эллисон заканчивает разговор и встает из-за стола. – Сегодня собираешься к Скотту?

– Конечно, где же еще я смогу услышать столько захватывающих историй! – ужасный сарказм, Скотт почти не разговаривал со Стайлзом, но и не прогонял из дома.

Деньги ложатся на стойке, когда Эллисон слышит запоздалый ответ:

– Ты не думаешь, что я вижу то, чего вы ребята не замечаете из-за усталости?

Из кухни раздается грохот и крик Арнольда.

– Ему нужно помощь.

– Учти, я буду ждать ответа.

[Скотт]

Стайлз стучит три раза, но не получает никакого ответа. Но этот дом предатель, и если бы Скотт просто прятался – скрип половиц выдал бы его еще в первые пять минут. 

Телефона Скотта у Стайлза нет, но и ломиться в дом чужого человека просто невежливо, не говоря уже о том, что уголовно наказуемо.

– Скотт, не знаю, там ли ты, но…

Его не самую лучшую речь прерывает тихий шум, но он идет не из дома, а с заднего двора.

В один прыжок Стайлз преодолевает лестницу и скользит пальцами по потрескавшейся краске, когда бегом поворачивает за угол дома, а потом еще за один.

Скотт лежит на земле, его кресло перевернуто. Одним своим колесом оно уныло смотрит в небо. Рядом валяются костыли.

– Мы не договаривались, что ты придешь так рано, – стонет Скотт и пытается приподняться на локтях.

– Прости, что помешал тебе развлекаться. Увидимся через пару часов? – это и не вопрос даже, Стайлз неприятно удивлен тем, как Скотт его поприветствовал. Точнее, тем, что не поприветствовал вовсе.

Несколько шагов назад, разворот и Скотт не выдерживает:

– Постой, – Стайлз не сбавляет шаг. – Погоди, Стайлз! Мне… – он утыкается лицом в ладони, заглушая продолжение фразы. – Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Пара секунд паузы, Стайлз разглядывает соседний дом, такой идеальный по сравнению с развалюхой в которой живет Скотт.

Это уже было.

– Так теперь тебя устраивает, что я пришел слишком рано?

– Обязательно издеваться?

– Нет, но ты же позволяешь себе подобное, – слова разделяют рваные выдохи, пока Стайлз помогает Скотту подняться по ступенькам и сесть в кресло, снова нормально стоящее на колесах. – Чем занимался?

– Хотел немного потренироваться, – Скотт кивает на дворик и Стайлз различает теперь небольшую мишень, нарисованную желтой краской на темном заборе. Недалеко от костылей валяется клюшка для лакросса и несколько мячей.

– Можно мне?

Взгляд Скотта тускнеет, Стайлз понимает, что ошибся, ведь Скотт наверняка с того случая больше и не видел, как другие люди держат в руках клюшку.

Но теперь уже поздно, Скотт кивает и Стайлз подкидывает один из мячей носком кеда.

– А эта штука тяжелая, – металл холодит руку и Стайлз внимательно следит за мячом, то оказывающимся в сетке клюшки, то скользящим по утреннему воздуху.

Первый бросок приходится в самое яблочко. Стайлз улыбается самому себе и победно вскрикивает, почти сразу же подкатывая к себе второй мяч. 

Следующий раз выходит не таким блистательным – не в яблочко, но и не так далеко от него для новичка.

– Смотри, Скотт, у меня настоящий талант! – Стайлз с широкой улыбкой поворачивается назад и никого не видит.

Черт-черт-черт.

Он забирает с собой костыли и поднимается в дом. Скотт сидит возле выключенного телевизора и сосредоточенно пялится на свое искаженное отражение.

– Я не хотел, извини, – противным комом в горле стоит именно стыд.

– Все в порядке, – отвечает Скотт и Стайлз знает продолжение фразы, которое, тем не менее, не будет произнесено вслух. По крайней мере, не сейчас.

«Дело только во мне».

В своей голове Стайлз проигрывает различные варианты, но именно этот кажется ему самым правильным.

Значит, Скотта действительно нужно подтолкнуть, и Стайлз, незаметно для себя самого уже начал это делать.

Старый дом вздыхает сквозняком, заставляя Скотта поежиться.

– Давай продолжим вчерашний разговор.

Кнопка диктофона щелкает и Стайлз слушает Скотта, медленно и несколько насильно выжимающего из себя слова.

– Джексон был классным парнем, такие обычно постоянно находятся под пристальным вниманием девочек из группы поддержки, а преподаватели всегда готовы помочь, если нужно одновременно быть и на тесте и на тренировке. В итоге у него отличные оценки и довольный тренер. Честь школы и прочая чушь, – пауза гудит как рой пчел. – Вот так мы и подружились.

– Нет, стоп, – не сумев удержать себя, Стайлз взмахивает руками в жесте, говорящем «ну что за фигня, чувак?» и даже встает с дивана. – Так, по-твоему, нужно рассказывать историю знакомства с лучшим другом?

– Здесь не выйдет лучше. Я был задротом и лузером, потом попал в команду по лакроссу и…

– И что? Кто-то наколдовал вам дружбу? – Стайлз хочет узнать не для себя, потому что вполне может представить услышанное развитие событий. Он смотрит на Скотта и переводит взгляд на фотографию улыбающегося и незнакомого Джексона. 

Они были друг другу никем, потом стали лучшими друзьями, а теперь вернулись на стадию назад. 

Вопрос для Скотта – очередная попытка расшевелить его. Ну и материал для преподавателей, конечно, как Стайлз мог забыть.

Какое-то время Скотт просто смотрит на Стайлза; в уме пересчитывает его родинки, запоминает чуть вздернутый нос и открытый рот.

Скотт улыбается:

– Мы просто стали друзьями.

Ответ горячими вспышками отдается у Стайлза в затылке. 

[Эрика]

К тому моменту, когда Стайлз уходит от Скотта, солнце уже зацепилось за небо достаточно высоко для освещения всего города. Голова болит, ударами тупых молотков по вискам давая понять, что к вечеру все может стать только хуже.

Такие боли стали для Стайлза привычными; отец первое время волновался, но после нескольких обследований стало понятно, что причиной всему обычное перенапряжение.

Так что Стайлз, подходя к джипу и уже собираясь достать из кармана ключи, меньше всего ожидает сильной хватки на своем плече и уж тем более следующего дальше удара лопатками о свою же машину.

– Эй, эй! В чем дело, если я занял ваше парковочное место, то об этом можно сказать… – он замолкает, смотрит на кареглазую блондинку. Она прижимает раскрытую ладонь к шее Стайлза и слегка надавливает.

– Какого черта тебе нужно от Скотта?

Медленно до Стайлза начинает доходить, что перед ним может быть одна из подруг Скотта о которой говорила Эллисон.

Как же ее звали?

Энджела? Эйприл?

Эрика?

Точно, Эрика.

– Мне ничего от него не нужно, – почти хрипит Стайлз, когда после долгого молчания Эрика вдавливает ему в кожу ногти в ожидании ответа. – Клянусь! Эрика, ты можешь сама пойти к нему и проверить.

Итак, он вспомнил правильно – это становится понятно по тому, как быстро она перестает держать его за горло и делает маленький шаг назад.

– Он рассказал обо мне? – задавая вопрос, Эрика становится похожей на школьницу и  
Стайлза озаряет во второй раз. Так и есть – она не студентка. Наверняка, учится в выпускном классе.

– Нет, – честно признается Стайлз, но сразу же продолжает, не давая Эрике прервать его: – Эллисон, она мне рассказала про тебя. И про Бойда, – второе имя уже не приходится вспомнить также долго.

– Это не очень похоже на нее.

Эрика не двигается в места и Стайлз не знает как себя вести. Кожа на шее теперь немного зудит.

– Ладно, – она стряхивает с себя нечто похожее на смущение и снова становится похожей на волчицу, унюхавшую свою будущую добычу. – Я ведь знаю твое имя, Стайлз. Но все равно не верю, что тебе ничего не нужно от Скотта.

– Почему? Что он может предложить мне? Разваливающийся дом, кресло-коляску и пару костылей?

Эрика делает еще шаг назад, когда Стайлз резко тянет ее на себя за отвороты кожаной куртки – проезжающий мимо пикап раздражается тремя короткими гудками.

– Давай лучше уйдем в дороги, – старается сдержать истеричные нотки в голосе предлагает Стайлз.

– Спасибо, – слабо произносит Эрика. – Но я не буду извиняться за то, что случилось раньше.

– Главное, не повторяй этого – мне моя голова дорога, – усмехается Стайлз и чувствует дрожь в кончиках пальцев.

Он оглядывается назад – на страшный дом и замечает быстрое движение у окна. Статус главного параноика мысленно присуждается Скотту.

– Ты как, в порядке?

– Да.

– Ладно, значит, сможешь ответить мне, от кого узнала, как меня зовут.

– Айзек, – Эрика смотрит на него так, что вызов «и как ты справишься с этим?» чувствуется без лишних слов.

– Отлично, – звеня ключами, Стайлз снова обходит джип и наконец, открывает дверь, добавляя напоследок: – Передай ему, что я не собираюсь так просто уезжать отсюда. И спроси, удалось ли ему раздобыть себе еще нормального кофе.

Дверь хлопает, и, не тратя лишнего времени Стайлз уезжает в кафе к Эллисон.

Он внимательно смотрит в зеркало заднего вида, на Эрику, одиноко стоящую на тротуаре. 

Перед тем, как повернуть на соседнюю улицу, Стайлз успевает заметить, как Эрика, оглядываясь по сторонам, делает несмелые шаги в сторону дома Скотта.

Головная боль затихает, медленно растворяясь в музыке, доносящейся из колонок.

[Эллисон]

– Мне стоит обратиться к врачу, – первые его слова, как только Эллисон подходит к столику.

– Что-то случилось? – она смотрит на розовые следы, оставшиеся на шее Стайлза.

– Ты про это? – он проводит пальцами по полумесяцам от ногтей. – Просто познакомился с Эрикой.

– О господи, – Эллисон садится рядом. – Это она тебя так? 

– Да, но все быстро решилось, – он улыбается. – Я говорил о твоем платье.

Теперь за формой можно разглядеть фиолетовую ткань – именно это Стайлз упустил утром.

– Собираешься на вечеринку?

– Лидия пригласила меня еще неделю назад, но я все еще думаю над тем, стоит ли там появляться.

– От себя посоветую – не приходи без подарка.

– Я давно его купила, – Эллисон оглядывается на входную дверь, когда один из посетителей уходит. – Ладно, давай определимся, что ты будешь есть?

– На самом деле я не очень голоден.

– Как на счет блинчиков с мясом? – сейчас Эллисон напоминает настоящую искусительницу. – И холодный чай с шоколадный тортом?

Ох.

– Сдаюсь, согласен.

– Отлично, – она уходит на кухню и Стайлз слышит тихий смех Арнольда.

Пятнадцать минут спустя перед ним на тарелке лежат четыре горячих блинчика. Запах настолько сильный и приятный, что живот издает протестующее бурчание, обозначающее только одно: «хватит пялиться, немедленно начинай есть».

– Ну как?

– Отлично, – чавкая, отвечает Стайлз. Ему даже не стыдно, совсем ни капельки. – Просто объедение!

– Так и передам Арнольду.

– Скажи мне, почему ты тут одна? Разве официанток не должно быть две или даже три?

Колокольчик на входной двери звенит – приходит кто-то новый.

– А официантки кладут деньги в кассу и выбирают меню на день? – Стайлз пытается поймать эмоцию, которую Эллисон так старательно прячет.

Удовольствие.

– Так ты тут заправляешь вообще всем?

– Нет, – вздыхает Эллисон и приносит Стайлзу кусочек торта. – Это кафе Арнольда. Раньше со мной работала еще одна девушка, но потом сказала, что ей здесь слишком скучно.

– Но как же клиенты? Ты успеваешь обслужить всех?

– Стайлз, ты здесь уже второй день. Скажи мне – к нам заходит много людей? Или все-таки их достаточно для того чтобы я не сидела без дела, но и не уставала так, что едва доползала бы до кровати.

– Твоя взяла, – он поднимает стакан, где лед перемешан с чаем и салютует им. – За самое лучшее кафе!

– Спасибо, парень, – усмехается Арнольд, стоящий в дверях на кухню. В руках у него полотенце, сам он в фартуке и специальной шапочке. – Я все думал, что меня так тянуло сюда, а, оказывается, дело в столь приятном комплименте.

Стайлз только улыбается в ответ, пока Эллисон закатывает глаза и принимает заказ от посетителя.

Арнольд уходит на кухню бесшумно, как пришел.

– Так что со Скоттом? Зачем приходила Эрика? – снова напоминает Эллисон, когда Стайлз доедает торт.

– Нашел его на земле, не волнуйся, просто Скотт неудачно попытался встать из коляски. Эрика… – он задумывается. – Довольно милая девушка, взгляд, конечно, такой, что во мне должны были остаться дыры, но в целом ничего страшного.

– Твоя шея, – упрекается Эллисон.

– С каждым может случиться, – приходится защищаться Стайлзу. – Некоторые люди очень ревностно относятся к своим друзьям.

– Ты хоть знаешь, как они познакомились?

– Ты ведь все равно расскажешь?

– Она могла утонуть. Мы со Скоттом гуляли возле реки. Это случилось незадолго до аварии, разница в месяц или чуть больше. Эрика была одна и пыталась найти подходящий пейзаж для съемки. – Эллисон хмурится. – Она не заметила, что подошла очень близко к опасному склону.

– Ты можешь не рассказывать, если это так тяжело, Эллисон, – на грудь давит невидимый груз и слова даются Стайлзу с трудом.

– Тебе стоит знать, тогда ты поймешь, что она не всегда ведет себя так неадекватно, – Эллисон выдыхает и на губах появляется легкая улыбка. – Она упала в воду. Течение было быстрым, и если бы Эрика не кричала, то Скотт мог бы не успеть. Он бросился под мост пока я вызывала скорую.

– Так они и стали друзьями?

– Да, это довольно просто, особенно, когда человек, спасший тебе жизнь, чуть не распрощался со своей.

– Почему?

– Скотт потерял ингалятор, пока вытаскивал Эрику из воды.

Теперь понятно, почему она так отреагировала на появление Стайлза. Хотя изначально этот вопрос не вызывал бурных эмоций.

– Спасибо.

– Не за что. Это очень сложно, Стайлз, все отношения Скотта с окружающими его людьми.

Он кивает, точно зная, о чем говорит Эллисон и достает телефон.

– Мне пора снова возвращаться к нему. Передать что-нибудь?

– Нет, никто ведь не мешает мне приехать к нему самой.

И постучаться в закрытую дверь, которую Скотт не станет открывать.

– Точно.

Стайлз расплачивается и выходит на улицу. Он разглядывает вывеску над кафе, та выгорела на солнце и потемнела от грязи.

Разобрать написанное невозможно, но это явно не скучное «У Арнольда». Всю дорогу до дома Скотта Стайлз пытается угадать название кафе.

[Мелисса]

Стайлз не уверен, что Эрика ушла от Скотта и поэтому решает дать им еще немного времени. Бесцельная езда по городу опять приводит его к больнице.

Он не надеется увидеть там Айзека, потому что тот наверняка отсыпается дома. 

Погода пасмурная, так что, достав себе кофе, на этот раз, потратив чуть больше времени на уговоры, Стайлз садится на уже знакомую лавочку и греет руки о стаканчик.

Спустя какое-то время к нему подсаживается смутно знакомая женщина.

– Навещаешь кого-то?

– Нет, – он улыбается ей и в ответ получает искреннюю, хоть и немного усталую улыбку. – Тут хорошее место просто для того чтобы немного отдохнуть.

– Один медбрат тоже так говорит.

– Айзек? – пробует Стайлз и, судя по лицу женщины, попадает в яблочко с первого раза.

– Айзек, – соглашается она и хмурит брови. – Ты его друг? Не видела тебя тут раньше.

В родном городе Стайлз не так уж и часто разговаривал с незнакомцами, а здесь все совершенно иначе. 

Это странно, но вовсе не в плохом смысле.

– Меня зовут Стайлз…

– И ты приехал написать статью про моего сына, – это не упрек, скорее какая-то слишком грустная констатация факта, и из-за такого настроения до Стайлза не сразу доходит, что рядом с ним сидит Мелисса Маккол.

– Теперь я вижу, что он похож на вас, – неловко признается Стайлз.

– Я не такая упрямая, – вздыхает она. – Это у него от отца.

К больнице подъезжает машина, из которой выходит рыжеволосая женщина с короткой стрижкой. Она поддерживает одну руку – Стайлз видит кровь, залившую светлую блузку. Следом за женщиной выходит, по-видимому, ее муж. Они быстро заходят в больницу.

– Скажи, Стайлз, мне стоит беспокоиться о твоих визитах к моему сыну?

– Только если вы не будете делать этого в стиле Эрики, – слегка испуганно отвечает он.

Мелисса смеется, и этот звук тоже наполнен усталостью.

– Она боевая, да? Скотт даже немного побаивался ее какое-то время. Но нет, я не буду поступать так же, что бы она ни сделала тебе.

– Это обнадеживает, но повторю свои слова, сказанные ей: я только хочу взять у него интервью. Но я не предполагал, что моя поездка несколько затянется.

– Не такой уж он и разговорчивый, да?

– Так всегда было? – Стайлз знает, что отвечать вопросом на вопрос невежливо, но не может так просто взять и упустить шанс узнать о Скотте еще немного, тем более от его собственной матери.

– Нет, не всегда, – слова уносит прохладный ветер, погода портится все быстрее. – После аварии в нем что-то сломалось, во всех смыслах.

Ничего удивительного.

Не считая того, что Скотт вместо того чтобы залатать трещину, взял в руки молоток и разломал ее еще сильнее. 

Но Стайлз знает, что все еще можно починить и исправить.

Отец научил его этому. Они вместе прошли через настоящий ад и выбрались.

Так почему Скотт думает, что у него ничего не выйдет? Почему не позволяет себе даже попробовать?

– Я понимаю, – он кивает, делает глоток кофе – надеясь, что голос не будет так дрожать. – Знаете, мы только познакомились и у меня здесь, кажется, уже не лучшая репутация, но мне хочется сказать вам кое-что. – Стайлз ждет, и когда Мелисса смотрит ему в глаза, продолжает: – Прошло уже два года, но вы все еще верите, что Скотт сможет встать на ноги?

Во всех смыслах.

Она медлит с ответом, смотрит на серое небо и Стайлз замечает легкую улыбку на губах Мелиссы.

Эта улыбка совсем не похожа на ту, первую.

– Я всегда буду верить.

Вот оно. Стайлз и не ждал ничего другого.

Он кивает, зная, что уже получил от нее разрешение продолжить свою попытку открыть Скотту глаза на происходящее с ним. И на то, как это влияет на его родных и близких.

– Спасибо вам.

– За что?

– Как минимум за то, что не попытались меня задушить, – смеется он и встает.

Ветер становится все сильнее, начинается дождь.

– Не волнуйся, она больше так не сделает, – «не за что».

Сидя в джипе и следя за тем, как дворники убирают мелкие капли воды с лобового стекла, Стайлз видит Мелиссу, садящуюся в свою машину.

[Скотт]

Быстро выбравшись из машины, Стайлз все равно останавливается на крыльце и смотрит на дом Скотта.

Темно-синяя краска стала темнее от дождя, старая крыша выглядит слишком ненадежной и Стайлз задумывается о том, как давно дом ремонтировали. 

Он не замечает того, что вода катится по волосам, коже и пропитывает одежду.

– Хватит торчать там, – недовольно зовет Скотт и выводит Стайлза из транса.

– Смотрю, ты опять не в духе? – Стайлз даже не удивился. Его шаги глохнут в шуме дождя. – Ничего, у меня такая погода тоже вызывает не самые лучшие эмоции.

– В тот вечер, когда я разбился, тоже шел дождь. Даже не дождь, а настоящий ливень.

Подобного Стайлз точно не ждал. Он стягивает с плеча сумку и кладет ее рядом со стулом, на котором лежит плед. 

В дом они заходить в ближайший час явно не будут.

– Хочешь рассказать мне об этом?

Скотт мотает головой, внимательно следит за безостановочно падающей с неба водой. Его это зрелище завораживает ничуть не меньше Стайлза.

– Я даже не знаю, зачем приехал.

– Пока тебя не было, ко мне приходил кое-кто, – колеса кресла скользят по дереву, дождь не заглушает легкий скрип. Теперь Стайлз не может разглядеть лицо Скотта, и тому будет проще говорить. – Подруга, Эрика. Может, Эллисон уже успела рассказать тебе про нее, не знаю. Мы не виделись уже несколько месяцев.

– Из-за тебя?

– Ты же и сам знаешь. Она спрашивала о тебе. Что, уже весь город знает?

Знает о чем? О приезде Стайлза? О его задании? Или о том, что что-то теперь пошло иначе?

– Тебе виднее, – он только надеется, что Скотт не будет больше ничего спрашивать.

Капли стучат по крыше, глухими ударами разбивая пауза в разговоре.

– Я спас ее, – Скотт опускает голову и Стайлзу в очередной раз становится ясно, как тому тяжело возвращаться в прошлое. – Эрика могла утонуть. И с тех пор…

Мы стали друзьями.

Стайлз не знает насколько правильно его умалчивание о встрече с Эрикой. Он решает заменить одну новость другой, переключить Скотта.

– Я видел твою мать.

– Тебе не кажется, что всему есть предел?

– Не думай, что я действительно решил познакомиться с каждым важным для тебя человеком, – на слове «важным» Скотт дергается вперед из своего кресла и врезается коленями в перила, Стайлз слышит недовольной шипение. – Но так вышло, что мы встретились. Она чудесная женщина, которая за два года не утратила веру.

Это именно то, что нужно Скотту: немного боли, немного жалости к матери и самое важное – стыд за самого себя.

Да Стайлзу и самому должно быть стыдно за то, что он пытается провернуть.

Отец наверняка не будет рад, пока Стайлз не расскажет ему конец истории, но до этого еще нужно будет дойти.

Медленными боязливыми шагами, если не ползками.

– Она сказала, что не видела тебя очень давно.

– С тех пор, как стал приходить Айзек, – обида в голосе Скотта слишком явная и Стайлз не может этого не заметить.

Дождь все идет и идет, Стайлз вдыхает прохладный воздух и наслаждается запахом влажной земли.

Плед помогает согреться и Стайлз даже прикрывает глаза, когда Скотт выдает тихое признание:

– Я перестал открывать ей дверь.

– Никогда не поздно сделать наоборот.

– Уже слишком поздно, Стайлз, ты слышишь, что я говорю? Она перестала приходить.

Еще бы он не слышал. Пусть сейчас Скотт говорит тихо, и выглядит уставшим, черт знает, о чем они с Эрикой говорили, но его голос больше похож на оглушающий крик.

Скотту надоело быть запертым в собственной клетке и Стайлз должен найти подходящий ключ.

Должен. Странное слово, но именно оно идеально ложится на все происходящее.

– Что если она снова придет, Скотт? – Стайлз поднимается и скидывает плед. – Тогда ты откроешь ей дверь?

– Ты собираешься попросить ее об этом?

Так было бы проще, да, Скотт? Когда кто-то подтолкнет Мелиссу к этому дому, который не рад даже тому единственному жильцу, который находится в нем.

– Нет. Я ведь не просил Эрику.

Полуправда. Ничего, так и должно быть.

Скотт поворачивается к нему и кивает.

– Да, я открою дверь, если она снова придет.

Этого Стайлзу вполне достаточно, он забирает с собой сумку и медленно идет к джипу, чувствуя каждую каплю, касающуюся его тела.

[Лидия]

Они встречаются у ее дома. Стайлз опять не планировал никакого определенного маршрута и как раз закончил разговор с отцом.

Темнеть только начало, но дом Лидии значительно отличается от остальных. Раскрытые нараспашку окна пропускают на улицу музыку, и довольно много людей болтается без дела на лужайке. Стайлз замечает Лидию сразу – на ней бежевое платье, украшенное черными вставками, волосы уложены в высокую прическу. Настоящая королева бала.

Он недалеко паркуется и пешком возвращается обратно, Лидия с бокалом в руке недовольно разглядывает дом и всех собравшихся людей.

– Шампанского все-таки не хватит?

– Скорее всего, – она оглядывает Стайлза. – Дождь ведь закончился, почему ты все еще мокрый?

– Никак не починю печку.

Проходящие мимо девушки здороваются с ней и улыбаются Стайлзу.

– Как продвигается со Скоттом?

Быстрая музыка сменяется более спокойной, Стайлз ежится от прохладного ветра.

– Ты спрашиваешь, будет ли он тут сегодня? Нет.

– Я не рассчитывала ни на что другое.

Вот как.

– Невозможно сделать все быстро.

– Не думаю, что два года можно назвать быстрым сроком, а? – наверняка Лидия злится не на Стайлза, а на саму себя. Она не одна такая в этом городе.

Подобная реакция вполне обоснована, но слова все равно причиняют большую боль.

– Эллисон раздумывала над приходом.

Нельзя сказать, что Лидия остается равнодушной к этой новости.

Некоторое время она молчит и пьет вино, которого в бокале почти не осталось.

– Это хорошая новость, – к ним снова подходит небольшая компания знакомых Лидии людей. Она не здоровается ни с кем их них, лишь дежурно улыбается и делает жест, призывающий проходить в дом.

Они снова остаются вдвоем.

– Вы не очень часто видитесь?

– Нет, мы встречаемся, – Лидия резко поворачивается к Стайлзу лицом: – Не хочешь пройтись? Джексон все равно еще не приехал.

– У меня есть немного времени, – Стайлз не знает, куда ему торопиться, но старается не вдумываться, почему отвечает именно так.

– Отлично, подожди минуту.

Лидия уходит в дом и возвращается с накинутым на плечи пиджаком.

Они медленно идут вдоль домов, куда семьи возвращаются после первого выходного дня.

– Ты уверен, что Эллисон придет?

– Она сказала, что подарок у нее есть.

– В первый год нашего знакомства она вообще не пришла на вечеринку, потому что не успела ничего мне купить, – Лидия обхватывает себя руками.

Опять чужие воспоминания, и опять, накладываясь прожженной пленкой на настоящее, они не делают лучше.

Лидию только необходимо переключить на нечто другое.

– Можно задать вопрос про Джексона?

– Попробуй.

– Давно он в последний раз приходил к Скотту?

Лидия не останавливается, как Стайлз предполагал, только поворачивает обратно. Ей слишком холодно чтобы совершать долгую прогулку.

– Нашел, что спросить. Он продолжает приходить к нему каждый месяц, но Скотт никогда не открывает дверь.

Почему Скотт разговаривает только с Айзеком?

Или и это общение может в скором времени прекратиться?

– А ты, ты приходила к нему?

– Первое время, да, вместе с Джексоном. Но, ты знаешь, никакой разницы. Скотт просто закрылся в этом доме, на который и смотреть страшно. Не представляю, как он прожил там так долго и остался в своем уме, – немного тише она добавляет: – Хотя, кто знает.

Стайлз честно старается сдержать улыбку, но не может. Ему нравится то, какой острой на язык может быть Лидия.

– В этом месяце Джексон уже приходил к нему?

Она накручивает рыжий локон на кончик пальца и задумывается.

– Нет, но интервал не обязательно равен целому месяцу.

– Спасибо, я понял. – Стайлз запоминает.

Они возвращаются к дому и Лидия, оглядывая собравшихся гостей, предлагает Стайлзу остаться. 

– Не буду настаивать, ты и сам видишь, сколько здесь людей, – она не удерживается и закатывает глаза. – На такое количество я явно не рассчитывала.

– Я передам Эллисон, чтобы прихватила с собой что-нибудь, – говорит он и направляется к джипу.

Стайлз уже собирается уехать, когда видит подъехавшую к дому машину, из которой выходит светловолосый парень. Он подхватывает Лидию и кружит ее. 

Джексон.

Стоит Лидии оказаться на земле, она целует Джексона и что-то шепчет ему на ухо, улыбка пропадает с его лица лишь на короткое мгновение.

Стайлз знает наверняка, что именно Лидия сказала своему парню.

[Эллисон]

В кафе нет посетителей, Эллисон читает книгу и вздрагивает, когда звенит дверной колокольчик.

– Не думала, что ты придешь.

Но продолжала ждать лишние двадцать минут после официального закрытия.

– Планы несколько изменились, – он садится за стойку и успевает увидеть название книги, прежде чем Эллисон прячет ее. «Сто лет одиночества». – Что Арнольд приготовил сегодня на ужин?

– Он уже ушел домой, – Эллисон не дает Стайлзу расстроиться и добавляет: – Специально для тебя он оставил последнюю порцию спагетти.

– Ты ведь не из-за меня здесь осталась? – Стайлз просто не может не спросить.

– Частично да, частично нет, – она уходит на кухню и кричит оттуда: – Тем более я все еще не уверена, стоит ли идти к Лидии и Джексону.

Точно.

– Я бы пошел, там намечается большая вечеринка, и Лидия без тебя не справится.

Мимо кафе проезжает фургон из автосервиса, Стайлз стучит ногой о стул и проверяет телефон. Довольно скоро Эллисон появляется перед ним с тарелкой горячих спагетти и фрикаделек.

– Дай угадаю, вы опять виделись? – продолжает разговор.

– Врать тебе я бы точно не стал. – признается заговорщическим шепотом. – Встретил ее полчаса назад. Советую тебе пойти и взять с собой какой-нибудь алкоголь.

– Шампанское, – поправляет Эллисон и дает Стайлзу бутылку с кетчупом. – Она очень любит именно шампанское.

– Тебе виднее, – с большим трудом Стайлзу удается звучать внятно, потому что он очень проголодался и все еще не сумел толком согреться. Спагетти невероятно вкусные. – Можно мне черного чая?

– Расскажи что-нибудь новое.

Он медленно жует и внимательно следит за лицом Эллисон, пока та слушает о Мелиссе и Лидии. Про Скотта Стайлз молчит до самого последнего, пока Эллисон не спрашивает прямо:

– Есть какие-то сдвиги в нужную сторону?

Стайлз не задает встречный вопрос о том, какая же сторона здесь нужная.

– Не торопи меня, иначе тоже перекочую на вашу сторону, а это совсем не то, чего мне хочется.

– Ты продолжаешь записывать интервью?

– Ведь ради него я сюда и приехал, верно? – теперь уже Стайлз не так уверен. Он старается не представлять себя доброй феей-крестной, которая поможет Золушке именно тогда, когда той это будет нужно больше всего.

Но воображение все равно рисует Стайлзу вместо привычной одежды голубое платье, с розовой изнанкой, такую же голубую накидку с капюшоном, волшебную палочку в руке (вместо вилки) и огромный бант, давящий на шею.

– Стайлз, ты где?

– Как обычно, позволил лишним мыслям одержать верх над важными, – он улыбается и отставляет пустую тарелку в сторону. – Где мой чай?

Теперь на столе стоит высокая кружка с чаем и Стайлз делает первый глоток, когда Эллисон ставит рядом тарелку с чизкейком.

– Он тоже последний?

– Приятного аппетита, Стайлз, – она достает книгу и продолжает чтение пока он ест.

Стайлз думает об отце, и о том, ест ли тот овощи, специально приготовленные перед отъездом Стайлза. Наверняка не ест.

Эллисон уходит на кухню и возвращается уже без формы, позволяя Стайлз разглядеть фиолетовое платье.

– Вау, – вот и все, на что его хватает и это заставляет Эллисон рассмеяться.

– Я правильно понимаю, что переодеваться во что-то другое мне точно не нужно?

– Определенно нет, но советую тебе взять с собой что-нибудь теплое.

– Ладно, загляну домой, – она убирает книгу и посуду. – Хочешь что-нибудь еще?

– Нет, десерт и без того был лишним, – Стайлз расплачивается.

– Еще скажешь мне спасибо.

– Что, у меня будет очередное отклонение от маршрута, и сейчас я поеду не в мотель?

– Тебе самому не хочется разнообразия?

– Поверь, я уже второй день подряд только и езжу из одного пункта в другой и общаюсь с определенными людьми. Даже если мне хочется заняться чем-то еще – сил для этого нет.

– Теперь – есть.

Колокольчик снова звенит, зал без освещения превращает большие стекла в зеркала и Стайлз разглядывает себя. Выглядит он потрепанным и уставшим, но не чувствует того же.

Хоть что-то.

– До завтра?

– Как обычно, – он смотрит на то, как Эллисон быстро обходит здание, и думает над тем, что еще успеет произойти сегодня вечером.

[Джексон]

Все выходит именно так, как Эллисон и предсказала. Стайлз скалится в зеркало заднего вида и делает музыку громче, пока ездит по городу. Уже слишком темно чтобы разглядывать чудные незнакомые улицы, но сна ни в одном глазу. Отец бы нашел ему занятие, но его сейчас нет рядом.

– А тебя-то на вечеринку и не пригласили, какая жалость, – голос тонет в ритмичном стуке барабанов.

Он останавливается на мосту, выходит из джипа и слушает успокаивающее журчание ручья. Воздух здесь влажный и запах леса сбивает со всех мыслей.

Некоторое время Стайлз остается наедине с самим собой, а потом снова садится за руль.

Подъезжая к дому Скотта, он чувствует странное волнение.

Стайлз паркуется и сидит в машине какое-то время, пока не замечает, что не один наблюдает за домом Скотта.

В свете уличных фонарей он различает впереди машину Джексона и его самого, прислонившегося к капоту.

Почему нет? – Стайлз выходит на улицу. Если он не собирается снова заходить к Скотту, то упускать возможность поговорить с Джексоном точно не станет.

– Не станешь заходить?

Джексон в ответ только качает головой.

– Ну а ты? Ты ведь Стайлз? Лидия рассказала мне про все.

– Да, но сейчас уже слишком поздно. Скотт и без того терпит меня уже второй день подряд.

– Терпит? – фыркает Джексон. – Он пускает тебя в дом, я бы назвал это иначе.

Тут и не с чем поспорить.

– Почему ты не зайдешь?

– Что за дебильные вопросы, Стайлз? Если Лидия рассказала мне про тебя, то и ты услышал все, что было необходимо. Для твоей работы, конечно. Скотт не откроет дверь.

– Эрика тоже так думала, – хмыкает Стайлз и резко выдыхает, когда Джексон оказывается совсем близко.

Предполагаемый удар от него уже заранее причиняет немыслимую боль.

Никого удара Стайлз не получает, только видит рядом удивленное, даже несколько растерянное лицо Джексона.

– Эрика? Она приходила к нему?

– Сегодня, но сначала как следует приложила меня головой, – признание смехом застревает в горле и Стайлз закрывает рот ладонью, боясь, что Скотт услышит их. – Она пришла к нему, хотя я видел, что это дается ей с трудом. Что на твой счет?

– Что на мой счет? – выплевывает слова Джексон, он мгновенно становится рассерженным. – Ничего, – он трет лицо ладонью, давая Стайлзу понять, что не будет продолжать свой ответ. Если он вообще его начинал.

– Так ты не собираешься заходить?

– Нет. И если ты тоже, то, что вообще здесь делаешь?

– Не знаю. – Джексон, конечно, не верит, но Стайлз действительно не знает. Может, Эллисон настроила его, и эта встреча могла бы и не случиться.

– Ты странный.

– Я журналист, – улыбается Стайлз и прислоняется к капоту машины Джексона. – Профессия обязывает.

Теперь они вдвоем смотрят на темный, почти зловещий дом Скотта, окна в котором горят тусклым светом.

– Лидия знает, что ты здесь?

– Да, – Джексон смотрит на Стайлза. – Ты уговорил Эллисон приехать?

– Скорее просто намекнул на необходимость ее присутствия.

– Хорошо, что она послушала тебя. Они месяц нормально не общались. Лидия занята в университете и на своих уроках.

– Каких?

– Подрабатывает в школьном кружке – учит детей рисовать.

Стайлзу нравится такая Лидия. Разная.

В одном из окон мелькает силуэт, слишком высокий для человека, использующего кресло-коляску. Стайлз понимает, что Скотт, кажется, все свое свободное время старается использовать костыли.

– Я обычно не настолько настойчивый с незнакомыми людьми, но будь я на твоем месте…

– Ты бы постучал в дверь, – кивает Джексон. – Все это уже пройдено. Посещения и звонки. Все что мне осталось – это вот так пытаться подглядеть. Ощущения, скажу тебе, не самые приятные.

– Ну, пока тебе не выписали судебный запрет, можно ни о чем не волноваться.

Джексон легко смеется вместе со Стайлзом.

Вниз по улице проезжает машина, освещая их ярким светом.

– Мне пора.

– Мне тоже, – Джексон отталкивается от машины. – Удивительно, что Лидия еще не закидала звонками.

Это нормально, – думает Стайлз.

Она точно знает каким-то шестым чувством, то, от чего Джексон продолжает отнекиваться.

– Стой, я забыл, – Стайлзу хочется ударить самого себя. – С днем рождения. Ты уже загадывал желание?

– Желания для детей, – ухмыляется Джексон.

– Могу поспорить, что Скотт сказал бы то же самое, – свет в окне снова загораживает тень, но пропадает слишком близко для шагов, которые Скотт может делать на костылях.

Он упал. Опять.

И сколько синяков он успел набить за все это время?

– Послушай, сейчас Скотт валяется на полу и проклинает все на свете. Ты можешь подождать пока он поднимется, и попытается снова сделать несколько шагов, а уже потом постучать в дверь, или зайди через заднюю и помочь ему встать, что выберешь?

– Поездку домой, – но голос Джексона не звучит убедительно.

– Конечно, – Стайлз звенит ключами и идет к джипу. – Только не говори, что это я его выдал, хорошо?

Джексон отвечает «да» и Стайлз видит, как тот обходит дом Скотта.

Усталость появляется медленно, неохотно. Стайлз зевает и заводит мотор.

[Эллисон]

Утро выходят тяжелым и серым. Погода совершенно не походит для воскресенья, но Стайлз ничего не может с этим поделать, поэтому принимает прохладный душ и по дороге в кафе включает самую бодрую музыку из тех, которую сонные ведущие способны предложить.

Все диски он забыл дома, зато познакомился с новыми интересными группами.

Эллисон встречает его широким зевком и извинениями.

– Хорошо провела вечер?

– Да, пришлось остаться у Лидии, она подвезла меня, – собирая волосы в хвост, Эллисон подходит к стопке меню и одно из них отдает Стайлзу. – Выбери себе завтрак самостоятельно, я еще не проснулась нормально.

Пока она разносит меню по остальным столикам и включает кофе-машину, Стайлз смотрит в окно. Впервые он видит на улице столько людей для раннего утра.

– Там пасмурно и противно, почему они не сидят дома?

– Всем нужно разнообразие. Завтра точно будет хорошая погода.

– Опять предсказания?

– Предсказания?

– Да, – до Стайлза доходит, что стоит рассказать про Джексона. – Что было на вечеринке?

– Я приехала, мы выпили за Джексона, потом посмотрели, как он открывает некоторые подарки, – задумчиво говорит Эллисон. – Мы с Лидией поднялись к ней в комнату, где не было так шумно.

– А где был Джексон?

Вопрос приводит Эллисон в ступор, но потом она хитро улыбается:

– Ты хочешь мне что-то рассказать?

– Если ты о том, что Джексон вчера пришел к Скотту, то, скорее всего, нет.

Она садится рядом и уже не выглядит такой сонной, как несколько минут назад. Это забавляет Стайлза.

– Говори!

– Как на счет утренней кружки бодрящего кофе?

– Стайлз, – конечно, она не станет угрожать ему. Модель поведения Эллисон совершенно отличается от Эрики. Не будет никаких ногтей, кулаков или чего-то подобного. Если Стайлз сейчас ничего не скажет, то Эллисон принесет ему кофе, вдобавок одарит якобы испепеляющим взглядом, но на этом все кончится.

Он знает все, поэтому отвечает сразу. Рассказывает про Джексона и его выбор, через какую дверь зайти.

– Теперь мне стыдно, потому что мы не заметили его отсутствия.

Эллисон была занята Лидией.

Джексон был занят Скоттом.

– Теперь я могу получить свой кофе?

– Ты только им и будешь завтракать? – меню Эллисон забирает и Стайлз видит, как изменилась ее походка, стала легче, мягче.

Хорошие новости на многое влияют.

– Я ничего не выбрал.

– Арнольда еще нет, тебя устроит самый простой завтрак?

– Медовые колечки или шоколадные звездочки?

На стойке появляются две коробки сухих завтраков.

– Могу сделать тебе микс.

Стайлз одобряет вариант кивком и пишет смс отцу, проверяет, что именно тот решил съесть сегодня на завтрак. Что-то подсказывает Стайлзу, что ответ будет совершенно не совпадать с реальностью.

В кафе снова заходит тот парень в кожаной куртке. Он-то зачем поднялся в такую рань? Стайлз все равно не станет спрашивать.

Эллисон здоровается и еще раз нажимает на кнопку запуска, но машина не откликается. 

– Подожди минуту.

Она уходит в подсобку и возвращается с порцией молотого кофе. Засыпав его в нужный отсек и нажав на кнопку еще раз, Эллисон довольно улыбается – все снова работает.

– Эл! – зовет Стайлз и надеется, что этот парень не обернется.

Жестами Стайлз показывает крест на кофе-машину и изображает бумажный пакетик, который макает в невидимую чашку.

– Дерек, – зовет Эллисон и у Стайлза начинает ныть лоб, как будто он что-то забыл. – Может, ты сделаешь мне одолжение и сегодня заменишь кофе чаем? У нас как раз появился отличный черный с запахом винограда.

Стайлз внимательно следит за ней и понимает, что, окажись он на месте Дерека, просто не смог бы отказаться от такого предложения. Эллисон не обидится, услышав «нет», но «да» точно поднимет ей настроение.

– Для разнообразия можно и чай, – наконец отвечает Дерек и Стайлз не может сдержать улыбки. Победа.

Получив два своих стаканчика и оставив сдачу Эллисон, Дерек выходит из кафе.

– Где мой завтрак чемпиона?

– Держи, – в молоке плавают космические корабли, звезды и кольца. – Еще не поздно заменить кофе на чай.

– Считай, что пока я в городе, то пью его норму, – Стайлз кивает на Дерека, достающего из пыльного автомата газету. Оба стаканчика одиноко стоят на крыше его машины. – Кто он?

– Так туго ты не соображал даже в утро своего приезда.

Издевка не издевка, потому что слишком слабая, и Эллисон не выглядит очень веселой.

Дерек. 

Скотт.

Дерек Хейл. Тот самый парень, который пролежал в больнице на месяц дольше Скотта.

– Так это он, да?

Стайлз безуспешно пытается отыскать Дерека не улице, но тот уже уехал.

– Ты ведь не пойдешь к нему? Статья только про Скотта, – чего Эллисон боится?

На самом деле Стайлзу не нужно разговаривать с Дереком. Не нужно, но почему теперь под кожей все зудит от нетерпения?

– Пожалуй, я передумал на счет кофе, – предлагает он в надежде, что это отвлечет Эллисон. В ложке плавает одинокое колечко.

– Так-то лучше.

– Доброе утро, – Арнольд стоит в дверях и расстегивает куртку. – Эллисон, что он ест?

– Завтрак из коробки, мы не могли ждать тебя дальше – Стайлз умирал от голода.

Взгляд Арнольда цепляется за Стайлза.

Стариков не обманешь, но нужно хотя бы подыграть Эллисон.

– Да, сэр, она просто спасла меня от неизбежной смерти.

– Дети, – вздыхает Арнольд и проходит на кухню.

Стайлз доедает завтрак и пьет чай. Обычный черный.

Он страшно завидует Дереку, почему Эллисон не налила ему тот, виноградный?

– Какие планы на день?

– Неизменные. 

Чаевые остаются на стойке.

[Дерек]

Проверяя, все ли необходимое лежит в сумке, в особенности, диктофон, Стайлз не успевает поймать момент, когда джип перестает работать.

Стоящие позади машины раздражаются противными гудками, Стайлз понимает, что машина точно заглохла.

Паника ударяет в голову и желудок, заставляя последний неприятно сжаться.

– Детка, только не сейчас, скажи мне, что ты будешь в порядке.

Пальцы сжимают ключи, раз за разом проворачивая их в замке зажигания. 

– Нет-нет-нет, – задыхаясь от паники просит Стайлз.

То, что он находится в другом городе еще не так страшно как то, что любимая и единственная машина, кажется, впала в кому. А он так и не нашел свободного времени для хотя бы поверхностного изучения внутренностей любимой детки.

Стайлз выходит на улицу и беспомощно замирает на тротуаре, пытаясь сообразить, что можно сделать. Ему на глаза попадается объявление с телефонным номером. 

Автосервис – то, что нужно.

Паника немного отступает назад.

Трубку берет девушка с приятным голосом и отвечает, что через несколько минут за машиной приедет эвакуатор.

Она не врет, получается, или сервис находится недалеко от места поломки или у них по городу, как металлический коршун, кружит эвакуатор.

– Не волнуйся, парень, сейчас все починим, будет как новенькая.

Стайлз улыбается рыжебородому мужчине, везущему их в сервис. 

Оказывается, что конечный пункт маршрута действительно находится в соседнем квартале. Стайлз выбирается из кабины эвакуатора, спрыгивая на пол, и вовремя вспоминает о своей сумке, оставленной на сидении.

– Подожди пару минут, сейчас какой-нибудь механик освободится.

Кого он не ожидает увидеть, так это Дерека. Тот появляется перед Стайлзом без привычной уже кожаной куртки, в серой майке, руки он вытирает темной тряпкой.

– В чем дело? – спрашивает он и сразу поднимает крышку капота.

– Стоял на светофоре, и она просто перестала заводиться, – Стайлз отвлекается от того, кто такой этот Дерек, и позволяет себе переключиться в режим нервного болтуна, в котором способен понравиться минимальному количеству жителей планеты. – Мне все равно, сколько это будет стоить, но я без колес, как без ног.

Стайлз кладет руку на боковое зеркало и смотрит на Дерека.

Дерек смотрит на него в ответ – лицо не выражает никаких эмоций. Что не удивительно, но Стайлза несколько задевает.

– Все ведь будет в порядке?

– Машина не человек, а я не хирург, и даже если бы все было так – это бы не дало никаких гарантий.

– Но ведь детали можно заменить и… – Стайлз с трудом затыкается, понимая, что выглядит нелепо и совсем не помогает Дереку разобраться в причине поломки.

Проходит пять минут, может больше, Стайлз так старается не пялиться на Дерека, что путается во времени.

В конечном счете, он не выдерживает:

– Ну что? Все плохо?

Дерек снова отвлекается от машины и говорит голосом, в котором при желании можно заметить издевательские нотки.

– Аккумулятор сел.

Наверняка всему виной выражение лица Стайлза, потому что он успевает заметить улыбку Дерека, прежде чем тот отворачивается за проводами.

– И все? Детка будет жить?

– Будет, – кивает головой Дерек.

Скамейка, стоящая у стены, Стайлза устраивает в качестве временного пристанища и оттуда он точно не станет пытаться заговорить с Дереком о Скотте.

Он пишет отцу несколько сообщений и отвлекается, когда слышит голос Дерека.

– Что опять?

– Я же говорил тебе, Дерек, – вздыхает незнакомый Стайлзу мужчина. – Возвращайся в офис и смени эту футболку на другую, и не забудь пиджак – как мы договаривались.

– У меня обед, – он скалит зубы. – И это время, насколько я помню, свободно для любых передвижений.

– Так почему бы тебе не сходить пообедать?

– Не мешай мне в обеденный час, Питер, – огрызается Дерек и больше не уделяет своему боссу ни капли внимания.

Перед тем как закончить с джипом, Дерек потягивается и Стайлз в этот момент как назло не занят вообще ничем, и именно поэтому замечает белый кривой шрам у него на животе.

– Все готово, – не успевает сказать Дерек, как Стайлз уже стоит рядом.

– Сколько с меня?

На самом деле ему очень хочется остаться тут, приглядеться к Дереку. Но это запретная территория, и если Скотт еще мягко принял гостя, но на счет Дерека у Стайлза нет такой уверенности.

И если он продолжит знакомство только с целью разузнать что-то касательно аварии, то это станет походом по минному полю. 

Подорваться можно будет на третьем, или даже на втором шаге.

Дерек называет цену и Стайлз расплачивается, следя за тем, как пальцы с темными следами под ногтями, возвращают несколько банкнот обратно.

– Видел тебя у Эллисон, – говорит Дерек, когда Стайлз садится в джип.

Это неожиданно, ведь Стайлз был уверен, что Дерек не замечает в кафе ничего кроме кофе-машины и Эллисон.

– Да, я тебя тоже, – как можно спокойнее отвечает Стайлз.

Он только что получил шанс завязать нормальный разговор, причем не сотворил его самостоятельно.

Только вот в голове начинает противно трещать, мешает связно мыслить для построения следующего предложения. Как будто Стайлза что-то глушит.

– Надолго в городе?

– Как повезет, – Стайлз поворачивает ключи и слышит знакомый звук работающего двигателя.

Теперь он сможет доехать до Скотта и не чувствовать себя при этом виноватым. 

Виноватым в первую очередь перед Эллисон.

Стайлз выезжает на улицу и ему требуется еще минута, чтобы свериться с картой города – сообразить в какую сторону стоит ехать.

Дерека он замечает у небольшой двери гаража, тот стоит, прислонившись к мотоциклу, и пьет чай.

Они не встречаются взглядами, но Стайлз уверен, что Дерек тоже смотрит на него.

[Скотт]

Входная дверь приоткрыта и это странно, Стайлз прислушивается, стараясь не наступать на скрипящие доски. Тишина. Никаких звуков включенного телевизора или шума с кухни.

Обойдя дом, Стайлз видит Скотта, сидящего в коляске и подкидывающего мяч, который каждый раз безошибочно попадает в капкан клюшки.

– Привет, решил сегодня не рисковать своей жизнью?

– Привет, – Скотт кидает мяч Стайлзу, попадая ему в плечо. Это даже не больно. – Не могу понять, почему сбился прицел.

– Тебе самому и выбирать причину, – бросив сумку за землю, Стайлз подходит к забору, где нарисована мишень. При ближайшем рассмотрении желтый цвет краски оказывается выцветшим оранжевым. Интересно, Скотт сам нарисовал ее? И если да, то, как долго он это делал, не будучи в состоянии нормально стоять на ногах. Но все это лишние мысли, сейчас нужно сосредоточиться на другом. – Так, тебе нужно попасть сюда? – играет в дурака Стайлз и показывается на «яблочко».

– Да, – безнадежно стонет Скотт.

Он выглядит интересно. Можно было бы сделать неплохою фотографию для материала, который Стайлз приехал продолжить собирать.

Да, он приехал только ради статьи.

Видавшая виды коляска, парень в ней; отросшие волосы и упрямо сжатый рот, пальцы, вцепившиеся в клюшку, как в злейшего врага. И трава, в которой лежит мячей двадцать, разбросанных вокруг. 

– Не можешь попасть, но руки у тебя работают, в отличие от ног. – задумчиво тянет Стайлз и осекается. – Черт, прости, я не хотел обидеть, просто рассуждаю вслух.

– Все в порядке, – Скотт подхватывает еще один мяч.

– О чем ты думаешь перед броском?

Раз, два, мяч подлетает вверх и Скотт ловит его рукой.

– О том, как он попадет точно в цель.

– А играя в школьной команде, о чем ты думал?

Старые доски колкими поцелуями проходятся по ладоням, когда Стайлз отталкивается от них. Лицо Скотта изменилось, потемнело – он снова вспомнил то, о чем совершенно не желал говорить.

Только вот это и нужно. Не шоковая терапия, а мягкая подготовка в ней. Если получится, то потом будет проще.

– Ни о чем, я просто забрасывал голы и все.

Стайлз, улыбаясь, проходит мимо Скотта. Он уже почти кладет ему ладонь на плечо, но передумывает, этот жест чаще всего воспринимается совершенно не так, как стоило бы.

Будучи знаком поддержки, со стороны Скотта он бы был рассмотрен как насмешка, не сильная, но все равно заметная.

Нельзя ничего испортить, Стайлз, у тебя не будет вторых шансов.

– Так почему ты стал забивать свою голову лишними мыслями?

Этот вопрос вместе с очередным мячом зависает в воздухе, Стайлз отсчитывает несколько ударов сердца и проходится рукой по волосам, стоя позади Скотта.

– Как на счет ланча? Потому что, думаю, ты не завтракал, а обедаю я все равно у Эллисон.

– Я не против.

– Хорошо, тогда я пойду готовить перекус, а ты продолжай тренировку.

Готовка занимает не так много времени, на самом деле Стайлз делает несколько видов бутербродов и достает пыльный стеклянный кувшин, который после мойки наполняется прохладным чаем – льда в морозилке Скотта для этого достаточно.

Потом Стайлз вытаскивает на улицу раскладной стул, такой же пыльный, как и большинство вещей в дряхлом доме. Под еду находится поднос, пусть по нему уже начала ползти трещина.

– Как успехи? – спрашивает Стайлз и отвлекает Скотта.

На самом деле, последние три мяча были близки к центру мишени, но не более того.

– Хреново, – усмехается Скотт и отбрасывает клюшку, подъезжая ближе к Стайлзу.

– Погоди, – переставляя поднос на колени к Скотту, Стайлз достает из сумки упаковку влажных салфеток. – Сначала руки, а потом еда.

На удивление Скотт даже не закатывает глаза, одной салфеткой очищает руки, второй проходится по лицу – успел вспотеть от усилий.

И вот так, в тишине позднего воскресного утра, Скотт говорит:

– Вчера приходил Джексон.

Стайлз мог бы подавиться или выпучить глаза, открыть рот от удивления, в общем, сделать хоть что-то. Только вот для кого тут устраивать такое представление? Поэтому он стряхивает хлебные крошки с колен и тянется за еще одним бутербродом.

– Ты впустил его?

– Нет, – пауза длится не так долго, как стоило бы, но Скотт, похоже, тоже не в настроении для театральности. – Он зашел сам, помог подняться.

– И потом ты его выгнал?

– Нет, – в голосе вина и обида на самого себя.

– Как все прошло?

– Лучше, чем я ожидал.

Скотт улыбается, Стайлз думает о том, что забытый дома диктофон сегодня не понадобится.

[Бойд]

Стайлзу приходится уехать от Скотта чуть раньше планируемого времени, потому что тот, не успев поесть, снова начинает отрабатывать бросок.

Он заглядывает в книжный и шатается между рядами. Перед глазами мелькают яркие обложки, знакомые авторы и даже что-то из пройденной программы первого курса. Стайлз бы и рад уйти, но что-то его держит, тянет за собой – с первого этажа сразу на второй.

Впрочем, ничего здесь не происходит случайно, это уже стало понятным. Стало почти привычной нормой. Поэтому, когда сбоку от него раздается то самое покашливание из серии «не хочу отвлекать, но поговорить надо», Стайлз уже готов к знакомству с кем-то новым.

Высокий темнокожий парень с внимательным взглядом, и спортивной курткой местного колледжа в руках. И кроме него на этаже только две старушки и беременная женщина.

Это Стайлз находит неприятности или они сами всегда знают где он?

– Да?

– Ты Стайлз?

Может, этот парень пришел добить его и помочь тем самым Эрике. В голове у Стайлза это звучит вполне правдоподобно.

– Да, – он выдыхает нелепый смешок и прижимает ладонь к шее. Как раз в том месте, где находились пальцы Эрики.

– Меня зовут Бойд.

Дитон точно не похвалил бы память Стайлза после такого, но она все-таки работает, пусть и катастрофически медленно.

– Еще один друг Скотта, да?

– Да, – Бойд перекидывает куртку в другую руку и достает телефон.

Следующие пару минут Стайлз слушает его разговор, или, правильнее сказать спор. 

– Он здесь. Нет, я не собираюсь делать этого. С какой стати? Это не мои проблемы. Не говори чушь.

И все в этом духе. 

Может, Стайлзу и стало бы неловко, но он скорее старается сдержать понимающий смешок, или улыбку. В общем, отвлекается на книги вокруг, пока Бойд не заканчивает разговор.

– Это была Эрика, вы уже знакомы, да?

Самая лучшая первая встреча в жизни Стайлза. Имя Эрики он только не забудет никогда. Да и не только имя:

– Да, встретились на днях. Очень милая девушка, огромные глаза и обворожительная улыбка.

– Она никак не может поверить, что ты в городе только из-за статьи.

– Поэтому попросила тебя вытрясти из меня всю дурь?

Бойд улыбается, и улыбка говорит так много сразу.

Не язви, я ведь могу ответить. И не только словами.

Но одновременно с этим:

Я не из таких парней, поверь мне. Пусть разбирается с этим сама.

– Что-то типа того, – наконец отвечает Бойд и оглядывает Стайлза с ног до головы. – и она надрала тебе зад?

– Эй, все произошло внезапно, я не подготовился! – выставляет руки вперед Стайлз.

– Ничего, считай, что она тебя посвятила.

– Не самый лучший способ.

– В стиле Эрики.

Ну да, что-то подобное он уже слышал.

– Так ты шпионишь за мной? Мне стоит обратиться в полицию?

– Можешь попытаться. Нет, мне просто хотелось посмотреть на Стайлза, о котором говорили Эрика с Айзеком.

– Прямо чувствую себя знаменитостью.

На этаже появляется больше людей, и Бойд предлагает ровно то, что хотел предложить Стайлз.

– У меня еще есть свободное время, да и вопросы про Скотта тоже, ты не против?

– Душевно поговорить с… – Стайлз приглядывается к куртке Бойда. – С капитаном команды по лакроссу наедине? О да, это именно то, чего мне хотелось.

Он выпендривается, просто ничего не может с этим поделать. Но Бойд не реагирует и продолжает ждать внятного ответа.

– Ладно, но с одним условием.

Бойд поднимает бровь, заинтересовавшись.

– Мы прогуляемся вниз по улице.

– Как на счет вверх по улице? У меня занятия через полчаса. Этого должно быть достаточно, да?

От взгляда Стайлза не укрывается довольный вид Бойда. 

Наверняка его глаза так же блестят, когда он забивает очередной гол в ворота противника. Только высоко поднятых рук не хватает для полноты картины.

– Идет.

Они выходят на улицу и Стайлз наконец-то понимает, что это его третий день вдали от дома, а он только сейчас по-настоящему видит город, куда изначально приехал с совершенно другими мыслям.

Кто знает, что будет потом, в день отъезда.

– Так что ты расскажешь мне про Скотта?

– Все то, что тебе не успели сказать остальные, думаю. Но у меня тоже есть одно условие.

Не все и не везде проходит без заминок, – давнее отцовское правило выученное наизусть. Впрочем, Стайлза это никогда не останавливало. 

Отцу это не нравилось, не нравится сейчас, и, как можно догадаться, не будет нравиться вообще никогда.

Не авантюризм, но что-то сильно похожее.

– Я слушаю.

– Сначала говоришь ты, – вот как, еще одно взаимное соглашение. Стайлз понимает – у него нет другого варианта. Да и поговорить о Скотте с кем-то помимо уже знакомых людей – не такой уж и плохой вариант.

– Согласен, – он пожимает плечами и начинает вспоминать события пятницы.

Спустя два квартала Бойд признается, что начал играть в лакросс из-за Скотта.

[Эллисон]

– Я думала, что ты не придешь, – встречает его Эллисон. Она откладывает огромную книгу, больше походящую на учебник, в сторону и встает из-за стойки. Посетителей нет. Стайлзу начинает казаться, что их кто-то предупреждает перед его приходом. Хотя, пару раз кроме него было несколько человек, но это не в счет. Наверное. – Будешь салат?

– Если к нему мне подадут огромный кусок мяса.

– Так проголодался?

– Пешие прогулки это моя большая любовь, никому не говори, но я не привык пытаться успеть за огромным парнем, который, как оказалось, совсем не имел в запасе нужного для разговора времени, так что нам даже пришлось пробежаться до кампуса.

– Ты о ком? – Эллисон протирает стол и кладет перед Стайлзом вилку с ножом, аккуратно завернутые в салфетку.

– О Бойде.

– У тебя внутри специальный магнит?

– Да, и я бы сказал, как он называется, но не буду. Девушки в университете мне и без того прохода не дают.

Удерживаясь от смеха Эллисон прикусывает губу.

– Ладно, подожди свой обед, я скоро буду.

Пока она уходит на кухню Стайлз снова пишет отцу, который наверняка только и удивляется потоку сообщений от сына. Потом Стайлз разглядывает улицу, погода так и не поменялась. 

Если завтра будет солнечно, то придется угостить Эллисон чем-нибудь, – думает Стайлз.

– Держи, – она снимает с подноса небольшую миску салата, а потом и вареный картофель с жареным мясом. – Тебе сделать кофе? Чай?

– Чай, только не холодный, – старается внятно ответить Стайлз, потому что накидывается на еду сразу же.

Он умудряется немного испачкать штаны, но к тому моменту, когда Эллисон приносит кружку с чаем (Стайлз принюхивается – виноградный), пятна уже не видно.

– Как ты с ним встретился?

– Все началось две недели назад, когда я решил какая именно тема будет у моей работы, – трагично вздыхает он и, глотнув чая, обжигает язык.

– Считай, что это знак, – ухмыляется Эллисон.

– Ты злая, я все расскажу Скотту. Ладно, на самом деле все из-за Эрики, она все еще пребывает в уверенности, что я задумал что-то ужасное, – Стайлз выразительно взмахивает руками и едва не сбивает чашку. – Так, ладно, с моими выступлениями закончено. Я понял. Она попросила Бойда проследить за мной.

– В жизни он довольно мирный парень, видел бы ты его на поле. Так что там про слежку?

– Ничего особенного. Да, и вообще, он успел быстро рассказать о нескольких своих «лучших играх», мне не было так страшно, даже когда мама врезалась в дерево, а ведь тогда я уже сидел на переднем сидении! – Стайлз запивает чаем горечь от упоминания матери и продолжает: – У нас был небольшой уговор, свою часть я добросовестно выполнил, чего нельзя было сказать о Бойде. Но один дельный совет он мне дал.

– Какой?

– Нужно будет заехать в строительный магазин. Больше тебе пока не стоит знать. Немного таинственности мне не повредит.

Арнольд как раз выходит в зал.

– Вот и наш любимый посетитель.

– Не слушай его, это только из-за чаевых.

– Эллисон, детка, твои учебники скоро сделают из тебя незнакомую мне девушку.

– Не вини во всем книги, Арнольд, – улыбается она и подмигивает Стайлзу. – Ладно, может я немного приврала.

– Как твой обед?

– Божественный, сэр, особенно после сегодняшнего завтрака.

Под столом, Арнольд не видит, но Эллисон пинает Стайлза.

– Отлично. Ладно, продолжайте строить свои планы, не буду мешать.

– Строит их тут только Стайлз.

– Зато нос везде суешь именно ты, – подначивает он и с невозмутимым видом допивает чай.

– Так ты мне что-нибудь еще расскажешь?

– Пока что нечего, Эл, я бы рассказал, – он проверяет телефон. Пора бы выдвигаться. – Так, где тут строительный?

– Три квартала на север, ты заметишь его сразу.

– Огромная неоновая вывеска?

– Нет, кое-что более интересное.

– Так-так. Хорошо, – встав из-за стола, Стайлз достает деньги. – Без сдачи.

– Я уже запомнила, – закатывает глаза Эллисон. – Вернешься на ужин?

– Лучшего кафе я все равно не нашел, так что, да, придется вернуться.

– С хорошими новостями! – кричит ему в след Эллисон, но ее голос прерывается звоном колокольчика.

Поскорее забравшись в машину, Стайлз включает радио и выезжает на дорогу. Если он поторопится, кто знает, с кем еще удастся встретиться.

[Дерек]

Стайлз медленно следует от одного стеллажа к другому, толком не зная, что именно ему нужно. Но спрашивать консультантов не хочется. Ведь, учитывая связи в этом городе, каждый второй человек вполне может оказаться знакомым друга Скотта, что обязательно приведет к последствиям... 

План Стайлза еще сырой, так что нужно какое-то время подготовить все нормально и без лишней спешки.

Но даже тут время не бесконечное, неделя закончится очень скоро. Это Стайлз запомнил с самого детства. Чем сильнее увлечение, тем быстрее течет время, пока ты погружен в дело.

Так что он высоко задирает голову, пытаясь разглядеть все ценники и названия товаров.

Столкнувшись с чьей-то тележкой, Стайлз тут же выходит из транса. Не зря, ведь судьба, как будто издеваясь над гостем в чужом городе, преподносит Стайлзу не случайного покупателя, а Дерека Хейла, с которым они виделись совсем недавно.

— Даже в обеденный перерыв ни минуты покоя, а? — он чешет шею, но быстро отдергивает руку, хватается за выглядывающий с полки рулон с обоями. Пальцы касаются мягкого узора, Стайлз делает глубокий вдох. — И прошу прощения, когда задумываюсь, бывает, не замечаю перед собой ничего.

— Остается только надеяться, что ты не делаешь этого за рулем, — подмечает Дерек и смотрит налево, туда, где неудобными башенками стоят ведра со штукатуркой.

Стайлз улыбается и кивает, потом только понимает, с чем согласился:

— Нет, вообще-то, за рулем я предельно осторожен.

Дерек хмыкает и разворачивает свою тележку, в которой лежат кисти, несколько коробок с гвоздями разных размеров, один молоток с яркой красной ручкой — дальше Стайлзу не удается разглядеть. 

Все, что ему достается — спина Дерека, удаляющегося по своему маршруту дальше в мир, далекий для Стайлза.

Стайлз пожимает плечами и возвращается к предыдущему стеллажу, настраиваясь на древесный лад, представляя себе, что именно можно соорудить из представленных материалов и как близко это будет к тому, что нужно сделать в итоге. В какой-то момент Стайлз сдается и звонит отцу, разговор получается коротким, но емким. Оставшись довольным, Стайлз кладет телефон в карман и выходит из своего укрытия в поисках консультанта. Теперь нужно только найти хоть кого-нибудь.

В магазине достаточно много людей, и Стайлз находит в этом особенную логику. Даже дома в такой пасмурный день света меньше, чем в огромном строительном супермаркете.

Но кругом нет ни одного работника. Ни одной оранжевой жилетки. Никого.

— Проклятье, — Стайлз снова врезается в чью-то тележку где-то между полками с цветами и ковриками для ванных комнат.

Предсказуемо, это опять Дерек. Стайлз пересиливает себя и не закатывает глаза, только подтягивает сумку на плече и интересуется:

— Здесь есть кто живой?

— Я тоже не могу никого найти, — Дерек хмурится и смотрит в список, зажатый в руке. Стайлз видит на обратной стороне рисунок, сделанный нетвердой детской рукой. — Мне нужны какие-то магические дверные ручки, но понятия не имею, существуют ли они в природе.

Не обсуждая ничего они вместе движутся дальше по залу. Стайлз разглядывает людей, Дерек пытается найти живого мерчендайзера.

Между делом он спрашивает:

— Как твой джип?

— Жив-здоров, — сияет Стайлз. — Передает привет спасителю. Спасибо за помощь, но такое ощущение, что если ваш эвакуатор приехал быстро, то тут мы застряли.

— Перерыв не бесконечный, — Дерек смотрит на часы, цокает языком.

Ему явно не хочется уходить, не купив все, что перечислено в списке. Который, как случайно, — Стайлз готов сделать крест на сердце, — удается разглядеть, тоже сделан детской рукой.

— Дочка хозяйничает с самого детства? — делает предположение Стайлз и случайно скрипит подошвой кеда по полу.

— Сестра, — Дерек поправляет ворот майки, скрывая от чужих глаз еще один шрам. Такой же белый, как и на животе.

Стайлзу становится немного стыдно, совсем немного.

— Кажется, я заметил кого-то, — он направляется к стеллажу с банками краски.

Там они находят молодого рыжего парня с затравленным взглядом. Дерек спрашивает про ручку, Стайлз ждет своей очереди.

Потом он зачем-то идет следом за рыжим и Дереком. Хотя мог бы найти себе другого консультанта. Только вот в поле зрения нет больше никого. 

— У вас сегодня день игры в прятки?

— Если это можно так назвать, — виновато отзывается парень и показывает Дереку три варианта нужных ручек.

Почти физически чувствуя, что залезает в чужое личное пространство, Стайлз не прощаясь и не выдавая своего отступления, возвращается к уже полюбившемуся и ставшему родным стеллажу. 

Он представляет, что может мысленно притянуть к себе одного из людей в оранжевой жилетке. Так и выходит, или почти так.

Десять минут спустя, когда Стайлз начинает придумывать желанный ужин, Дерек проходит мимо. В тележке можно разглядеть два вида тех самых волшебных ручек. 

Хороший вариант — когда можно дать кому-то выбор. Стайлз хвалит Дерека, не вслух, но какая разница?

Следом за Дереком появляется рыжий парень.

— Он все еще тут, — Дерек кивает на Стайлза. — Мне пора.

— К вам так никто и не подошел?

— Кроме вас — нет, — Стайлз разглядывает стеллаж, эту громадину, полную разных деревянных сокровищ. — Итак, вы готовы?

Рыжий кивает и выдавливает из себя слабую улыбку.

К концу их общения, Стайлз выкатывает из магазина тяжелую тележку, а парень по имени Йен перестает прятаться от каждого покупателя, пересиливая страх первого рабочего дня.

[Лидия]

– Вот и ты, – Стайлз изо всех сил старается проявить на лице улыбку, но безуспешно – губы смешно раздуваются при очередном выдохе, когда дерево осторожно касается парковки отеля. – Как раз тогда, когда нужна помощь.

Лидия смотрит на Стайлза внимательно, и настолько же внимательно он разглядывает ее.

– Долго искала меня?

– Не очень, – она проходит рядом со Стайлзом, заглядывает ему через плечо в багажник джипа, явно проверяя, долго ли еще придется ждать. – У нас не так много отелей, как ты думаешь.

– Если уж к своему стыду не знаю всей истории Скотта, то про отели точно узнал заранее, – лицо Стайлза кривится вовсе не в издевке. – Зря я это затеял.

Лидия проводит рукой по бруску темного дерева. На сгибе ее локтя Стайлз замечает темное пятно краски. И такое же яркое, только желтое – маленьким месяцем возле запястья.

– Занятия с детьми кончились, и ты тратишь свое свободное время на встречу со мной?

Он не спрашивает в самом деле, разве что дает себе лишнюю минуту для отдыха. Отвечает Лидия в своем стиле, конечно, Стайлз знает ее не так долго, но сила воображения сильнее. Как и сила очарования самой Лидии.

– Стайлз Стилински приехал в этот богом забытый город для написания статьи, в итоге околачивается здесь уже третий день, ест с моей лучшей подругой, тратит деньги на лучшего друга моего парня и смеет комментировать то, как я провожу свое свободное время, – ударение особенно заметно на «свободном времени», Стайлз ухмыляется и потирает горячие ладони. Никакого успокоения это не приносит. Так что он опускается на корточки и прикладывает ладони к асфальту.

– Не очень гигиенично, – замечает Лидия.

– Крови я там не заметил, – Стайлз смотрит на нее снизу, пытаясь поймать эмоции Лидии.

– Так что ты задумал?

– Это что-то типа сюрприза, – он разглядывает купленный материал.

Черт, как же много, и все это нужно затащить в номер, а потом вытащить обратно. Стайлз или изрядный идиот, или же вымирающий вид гениев, которые никогда не буду признаны.

Возможности того, что он гениальный идиот… Этой возможности тоже не стоит исключать. Что Стайлз и делает. 

Он дует на свои ладони. Надо было купить рукавицы. Надо было подумать немного дольше и никуда не торопиться. Потому что торопиться уже некуда.

– Сейчас вернусь, – Лидия уходит, цокая каблуками, Стайлз старательно не пялится на ее ноги.

Ему сложно сдержаться.

Лидия возвращается и просит Стайлза подняться. Дает ему влажные салфетки без запаха, из огромной упаковки, которые Стайлз видел только у молодых мам. Когда руки чистые и чуть влажные, Лидия заставит Стайлза выставить их ладонями вверх.

Холодное прикосновение лекарства обжигает почти также сильно, как и результат вытаскивания тяжелого дерева из машины.

– Ой, – он пугается на мгновение, сам не понимая чего, а потом чувствует облегчение. Оно исходит от ладоней и останавливает свое движение где-то за ребрами.

Весь этот город засел Стайлзу за ребрами, где, как оказалось, места более, чем достаточно для таких построек. 

– Охлаждающий спрей для тех, кто не умеет загорать, – поясняет Лидия и отдает Стайлза флакончик. Точнее, закидывает его на переднее сидение машины. – Раз уж ты знаешь, что я работаю с детьми, то причину появления у меня этого средства можешь выяснить самостоятельно без каких-либо подсказок.

Она не в духе, но помогает Стайлзу в очередной раз. Потрясающая девушка.

– Ладно, – он поднимает руки, выставляя их перед собой, показывая, что не хочет ссориться. Просто немного устал. Не устал, а задолбался, что будет вернее, но суть не меняется. – Ты спрашиваешь, что я задумал. Ничего. Честно. Это ведь просто идея, и не факт, что она будет воплощена в жизнь.

– Именно поэтому ты купил все это, – да, по лицу Лидии сразу становится понятно, когда она точно включает сарказм. И не только когда, но и на какую мощность.

– Я бы сказал, что ты меня поймала, но ведь мы не только что встретились, – он прижимается к машине, почти обессилевший, с трудом осознавая, что после завершения своей миссии "не для слабаков", придется вернуться к Скотту, а потом заехать поужинать к Эллисон, и не факт, что после этого на пути не встретится еще кто-нибудь. 

Ничего, – успокаивает себя Стайлз: – ночью отоспится. 

А если не этой, то как-нибудь потом. Сейчас не сон и отдых важны.

– Мы с Эллисон обсуждали нечто подобное, не в подробностях, но суть заключалась в одном – Скотту необходима встряска. Моя идея крутится только вокруг этого, не более того. Эффект гарантирован.

– Какой? – Лидия явно не верит ни одному слову.

– Ну, как минимум, я мог потерять свой статус священного животного, – Стайлз улыбается себе, а потом смотрит на непонимающую Лидию. – О, я говорю про дом Скотта, ведь я, в отличие от вас, ребята, спокойно могу зайти туда. В любое время дня и ночи.

Лидия смотрит на него как на придурка. 

Стайлз понимает, что на то есть причины.

– Ладно, не в любое, но суть ты поняла.

– Понять бы еще суть твоих манипуляций. Ведь, Стайлз, – она опять обводит взглядом строительные материалы. – Статья, не так ли?

– Да, эта статья будет золотой, обещаю тебе.

Они прощаются, и Стайлз продолжает свое занятие. На помощь неожиданно приходят два постояльца, Стайлз угощает их пивом, и уезжает к Скотту.

[Скотт]

К тому моменту, как Стайлз доезжает до Скотта, случается как минимум одна хорошая вещь – погода меняется. Могло бы случиться что-то действительно хорошее, типа упавшей в машину к Стайлзу женской версии Хэнкока, но иногда Богу просто некогда – каждый должен понимать.

Стайлз паркуется, на всякий случай оглядывает улицу, в поисках Эрики или кого-то вроде нее, и только потом выбирается из машины.

Скотт опять находится на заднем дворе, в этот раз Стайлз не сразу выдает свое присутствие – некоторое время наблюдает за тем, как бывший гениальный игрок все же получает свои победные очки, каждый третий или четвертый бросок попадая точно в цель.

– Привет, все практикуешься? – Стайлз садится на ступеньки, не заботясь о сохранности штанов.

У него есть запасные, не страшно.

– Убиваю время, иногда приходится заниматься хоть чем-то, потому что вариант с постоянным сном перестал работать уже в первые два месяца, – Скотт резко выдыхает и подается вперед, очередной мяч не попадает в цель.

– Есть что-то кроме?

– Готовка, телевизор, статьи.

– Статьи? – Стайлз достает из сумки блокнот, и больше черкает в нем очертания Скотта, чем желает записать туда информацию.

– Ты же не думаешь, что я мог целый год прожить в доме бесплатно? Одна еда чего стоит.

– Погоди, ты хочешь сказать, что зарабатываешь на жизнь тем же, чем планирую заниматься я?

– Да, смотри-ка, ты и сам ощущаешь разницу, – кривит губы в неловкой улыбке Скотт.

– Чувствую себя придурком, – он бросает карандаш на ступеньки. – О чем пишешь? Понятно, что это спорт. Но на одном лакроссе сытым не будешь.

– Лакросс, да, ты прав, не так уж и популярен, но даже у наших парней есть возможность блеснуть в прессе. Футбол – это из-за отца, он с самого детства тащил меня к телевизору и учил всему, что теперь пригодилось. Жаль только, не смогу сказать ему спасибо, – Скотт кладет клюшку на колени и разворачивается к Стайлзу. – Еще по мелочи, как видишь, могу позволить себе жить в настоящем дворце.

"Дворец" больше похож на замок для Чудовища, в то время, как Красавица днюет на работе, а ночью смешивает сон с учебой.

И в современной версии Чудовище тоже совсем не желает, чтобы кто-то видел его уродство.

Которое даже сложно называть так, а другого слова не подобрать. Или нет, Стайлз задумывается и находит ответ – Чудовище не хочет показывать никому свою слабость, внутреннюю жажду помощи.

– Ладно, это определенно не самая веселая часть моей жизни. Хочешь обсудить что-то еще?

– Вообще-то, никто и не говорил, что читатели будут улыбаться, читая материал, но если обнаружат в конце какое-то зернышко надежды, то это будет в плюс не только тебе.

– Всегда можно придумать сюжет самому, – Скотт не выглядит удивленным. Стайлз уверен – это просто притворство, Скотт правильно понял намек Стайлза. Сложно не понять такого, когда ты сидишь в кресле-коляске и к тебе приезжает студент-журналист, в надежде написать сенсацию.

Нет, Стайлз вовсе не думал, что его материал станет чем-то грандиозным.

Но и писать отсебятину, только бы выжать у преподавателя если не скупую слезу, то оценку “отлично”, но точно не станет. Даже за деньги.

Стайлз вовсе не такой хороший парень. Он не сортирует мусор, однажды садился пьяным за руль, не следит за питанием отца, но у всех должны быть принципы и стремления.

Да?

Они возвращаются в дом, Стайлз снова садится на старый диван, который сослужил ему плохую службу – шея все еще побаливает.

– Так ты не выбираешься никуда? Вообще никуда?

– Нет.

– Затворническая жизнь может пагубно сказаться на организме, Скотт.

– Ты мне об этом приехал сказать?

– Нет, программа неизменна. Я записываю, или не записываю – как скажешь.

– Можешь использовать любой материал, услышанный от меня. 

– Кроме брюзжаний, – Стайлз кивает и достает из сумки еще один карандаш – предыдущий так и остался на ступенях. – Ладно, ты сам уже успел рассказать и о своем заработке, и о воспоминаниях об отце. Что-нибудь еще?

– Я помню жизнь до аварии, и все бы отдал, только бы вернуться обратно, задержаться на несколько минут на одном из светофоров, проколоть шину, разлить газировку на приборную панель. Жаль только, что мечты о подобном всегда останутся мечтами.

– Ты только об этом мечтаешь?

– Чаще всего. Иногда думаю о будущем.

– И какое оно?

– Мало чем отличается от настоящего. Не считая того, что ко мне на порог перестанут приходить даже почтальоны. Или крыша этой рухляди рухнет и все будет кончено бесславно, – Скотт механическими движениями растирает колени, а сам смотрит в пыльное окно. Где-то на стекле можно разглядеть след от подслушиваний Стайлза.

Он уже собирается сказать, что все можно изменить. Не обязательно и дальше купаться в пыли и страданиях, но прикусывает язык. В прямом смысле этого слова. 

Скотт молчит какое-то время, а потом просыпается от своего сна наяву и предлагает Стайлзу перекусить.

– Скоро ужин, так что не буду перебивать аппетит.

– Расскажешь мне что-нибудь про Эллисон?

– Она спрашивает о тебе, и о моем даре убеждения. Да и еще кто-то. Не могу вспомнить, – Стайлз заглядывает в холодильник и достает оттуда овощи для салата. – Все считают меня прямо каким-то святым, ну или хорошим гипнотизером. Не знаю, пока еще не разобрался. 

Стайлз моет овощи, пока Скотт достает подсолнечное масло и перец с солью из нижних ящиков.

Когда-то салат готов, Скотт заваривает себе чай, заставляя Стайлза вспомнить про Дерека, которому нужно будет спросить о его дне без кофеина.

– Спасибо. Завтра встретимся?

– Как обычно, после завтрака, – Стайлз прикрывает за собой входную дверь и старается не улыбаться.

Он забирается в машину и даже не подозревает, что завтрашний день принесет с собой несколько новостей и неожиданных событий. Хотя какие события в Бикон-Хиллс ожидаемы?

Приезд Стайлза Стилински явно нельзя было отнести к таким. И его активную деятельность вокруг Скотта стоило бы отнести к разряду странного и запоминающегося.

Никак иначе.

А пока Стайлз на пути к Эллисон, как обычно.

[Эллисон]

Он покупает ей цветы. Не пышный букет, или одинокую розу, нет, Стайлз проводит в цветочном достаточно времени и выходит оттуда довольный настолько, что ладони почти начинают чесаться от предвкушения.

– Стайлз! – приветствует его Арнольд, распивающий кофе, сидя за одним из столиков. – У нас сегодня, считай, и нет посетителей, думал, ты тоже не придешь.

– Да он же был тут в обед, – Эллисон указывает Стайлзу на соседний с Арнольдом стол, продолжая читать книгу.

– И ты встретила меня примерно такими же словами. Какой у вас отменный сервис, понятно, почему тут никого нет, – поддевает Стайлз и ставит горшок на стол, стараясь не издать лишнего шума. Арнольд отрывается от своей книги и кофе, удивленно смотрит на цветы, и на Стайлза, происходит это совсем недолго. Арнольд переходит от удивления к легкой радости, такой спокойной, какая бывает только у людей, успевших за жизнь повидать много вещей.

Эллисон принимает его подарок лучше некуда. Подходит к столику и говорит, что на ужин будет паста. Потом замечает рядом со Стайлзом посторонний предмет:

– Что...

– Что это? Позволь, перебью тебя – это гортензия, – Стайлз пододвигает подарок к Эллисон. – В горшке, как видишь, так что не подумай, что я здесь на что-то рассчитываю, – он делает пальцем круг в воздухе, и почти сразу же начинает нервно стучать по столу.

– Спасибо, – Эллисон сама как прекрасный цветок начинает сиять улыбкой. – У меня никогда не было цветов, – она подхватывает горшок и разглядывает лепестки сиреневого цвета, ласково касаясь их пальцами. – Поставлю пока здесь. Жди, я скоро вернусь.

Они с Арнольдом уходят на кухню, а после возвращаются, на подносе у Эллисон три тарелки с пастой.

Почти семейный ужин, – думает Стайлз и понимает, что позже обязательно позвонит отцу с очередным рассказом. Тому будет, что услышать, как и Эллисон сейчас. Хотя тут информацию лучше выдавать порциями, не позволяя "переедать".

Едят молча, после этого Эллисон заваривает чай для себя и Стайлза. Ставит кружки на стол, Стайлз только тогда понимает, что Эллисон очень устала. Или из-за смены, или из-за ожиданий новостей. Значит, сейчас самое время.

– И ты не собираешься атаковать меня с расспросами?

Она греет пальцы о кружку и то ли кивает, то ли мотает головой – нельзя понять, соглашается или отказывается. Стайлз подпирает щеку рукой, чувствуя, что от сытого желудка по всему телу начинает неудержимо красться усталость. Она шепчет на ухо об удобной подушке, ждущей в номере, и таком большом и теплом одеяле, каких Стайлз давно не видел. 

Все же он справляется с собой, перебарывает желание расплатиться и уйти. Да и не очень вежливо – уходить, когда сам пытаешься завязать разговор.

– Видел Дерека Хейла сегодня, – слова заставляют Эллисон едва ли не съезжиться, Стайлз готов вылить себе в рот кипяток, остывающий в цветастой чашке. – В строительном, ты не подумай. Забыл только спросить о чае. Если завтра утром я просплю – ты спросишь?

– Да, – она пододвигается чуть ближе, наклоняясь над столом, так что, волосы слегка закрывают лицо с обеих сторон. – Про Дерека я поняла... Частично. А что со Скоттом?

– Мне нужна будет небольшая помощь. Завтра. Лучше бы я приехал на день раньше, или придумал это в субботу, но ничего не поделаешь.

– Я не подойду?

– Эллисон, только не вздумай обижаться, но боюсь, что ты переломишься пополам.

Целых десять секунд, – Стайлз считает по биению своего сердца, – он уверен, что Эллисон, еще немного, и предложит ему армрестлинг. Чтобы доказать, что она не слабая. Но он пытается отвадить ее от помощи, потому что еще не настал ее черед. Нужно как следует удобрить почву, прежде чем сажать туда зернышко будущего дерева.

– Я скажу, когда будет нужна твоя помощь. Потому что она будет нужна. Ты можешь не сомневаться.

– Теперь ты боишься, что я тебя побью? – улыбается она.

– Да, это травма детства, пожалуйста, не говори никому. Но если серьезно, то у меня осталось не так много времени. Так что не волнуйся, без тебя не случится ничего, – он в очередной раз проворачивает круг ложкой в кружке. – Или почти ничего. Но ничего существенного точно.

– Заставь его поклясться, Эллисон, – подсказывает Арнольд.

Стайлз смотрит на него и не может сделать ровным счетом ничего, потому что, действительно, Эллисон стоит сделать это. А Стайлзу стоит поклясться.

– Итак? – она резко сбрасывает с губ улыбку, даже из глаз пропадают искорки хорошего настроения. Только серьезность и ничего больше. Стайлз с трудом глотает чай. – Ты клянешься?

– Клянусь, но без крестов на сердце, боюсь, еще немного и мое просто выскочит.

Эллисон кивает и снова улыбается, чуть спокойнее, но это настоящая улыбка. 

Она доверяет Стайлзу, и ему лучше не нарушать ни клятв, ни обещаний, ни планов, пусть те и хрупкие, как первые корки льда поздней осенью.

Лучше бы ему не свернуть с намеченного пути, потому что дорога тут только одна.

Когда он покидает кафе, прощаясь с Арнольдом и зевающей Эллисон, сонливость пропадает. Не полностью, но больше не заслоняет разум одним только желанием – вернуться в номер.

Стайлз заводит джип и едет в неизвестном направлении, но точно знает, что встретит кого-то.

Негласный закон города.

[Джексон]

На поле Стайлз меньше всего ожидает увидеть именно Джексона. Вероятность встречи с Бойдом казалась значительно больше, но Стайлзу не до жалоб, да он и не думает жаловаться. Все идет так, как задумано, пусть сделано это кем-то другим, но так даже лучше.

– Смотрю, у вас есть свой клуб, – Стайлз кидает на траву сумку и садится на нее, Джексон бросает в сетку мяч, ровно в верхний левый угол, ни дюймом ниже.

– Клуб?

– Да. Что ты, что Скотт – оба кидаете мячи в одиночестве. Тебе стоило бы присоединиться к нему на заднем дворе, – Стайлз достает из кармана телефон и пишет отцу короткое сообщение про Джексона.

– Там жутковато, – морщится Джексон и подходит к воротам, где собирает мячи. – Не хочешь размяться?

– Хочу лечь лицом в эту чудесную траву и поспать до утра.

– Не советую, – Джексон начинает по одному подкидывать Стайлзу мячи, – Я как-то сделал так, потом слег на две недели. Тренер продолжал заниматься с нами даже после окончания школы, пока мы не разбрелись кто куда. И он все еще не знает, что в тот вечер я просто знатно напился.

Стоит заметить, что Стайлз ловит почти все мячи, пока слушает историю Джексона. Почти! Один просто случайно попадает ему в лоб, ничего страшного, с каждым может случиться. Джексон даже не смеется, только ухмыляется, да и эта ухмылка пропадает. Стайлзу удается заметить уставший взгляд своего нового знакомого. Но ровно также быстро Джексон превращается в обычного спокойного парня, пришедшего на стадион просто спустить пар. Или порядком вымотаться. 

Стайлз зевает и заставляет себя подняться. Ему нужно взбодриться, немного, на один разговор, а потом можно будет выспаться. Или попытаться.

И ему не просто хочется поговорить с Джексоном из-за Скотта, или из-за идеи для Скотта, или Лидии... Стайлзу хочется провести полчаса на воздухе, не занимая мысли никакими заботами. Так что покидать мяч игроку в лакросс – почему бы и нет? Идея стоящая потраченного времени.

Он подкидывает первый мяч и улыбается самому себе – отец никогда не настаивал на том, чтобы Стайлз занимался спортом, был рад и тому, что сын бегал по утрам. Посмотрел бы теперь на то, как быстро увлекается Стайлз, пытается кидать крученые или дразнить Джексона.

Незаметно, они меняются местами, и наступает очередь Джексона подавать. У Стайлза сначала не получается вообще ничего – сказывается усталость, а потом она уходит и редкой мяч все же касается сетки, обозначая очередной гол.

– Не так уж и плохо, – комментирует Джексон и садится на траву прямо так – в брюках.

– Предложил бы тебе воды, но у меня нет ничего.

– И не надо, – Джексон перекидывает мяч из одной руки в другую. – Ладно, скажи лучше, что придумал со Скоттом? Готов помочь.

Он думает над ответом, пытается сформулировать, но в итоге решает, что нет смысла пытаться сгруппировать слова в удобные блоки. Джексону важна сама суть, даже если Стайлз будет запинаться и тормозить:

– Нужна будет помощь. Ты вроде как сказал, что у него на заднем дворе жутковато, есть одна идея, но один я точно не справлюсь.

– Тебе же еще статью писать, – Джексон достает из кармана телефон. – Поздно. Когда планируешь устроить все?

– Завтра вечером, должен быть хотя бы минимальный эффект внезапности.

– Тебе придется постараться.

– Нам, – Стайлз встает с земли, подхватывает сумку и протягивает Джексону руку.

Джексон ее принимает.

– Помочь собрать?

– Нет, тебе пора в отель, – Джексон поворачивается к нему спиной и начинает неторопливо поднимать мячи.

Уже возле отеля Стайлз понимает, что не взял у Джексона даже номер телефона. И следом появляется еще одна мысль: но тебе нужно была помощь, и вы встретились.

Уговор есть уговор, значит, Стайлз встретит Джексона завтра. Можно спокойно проспать до утра.


End file.
